Eternal Annoyance
by Amber Aurion
Summary: Daniela, her boyfriend, and a bunch of her friends are stuck in Symphonia! These young teenagers bring entertainment, as well as angst into this Angst/Romance fic. Please read and review. Rated for language. OCxOC More couples if you guys want.
1. Mistake encounter

The story is back on! I just want to say thank you to anyone who took the time to read my story and i own nothing except Daniela and Isabela. Yes some people may hate me for putting this back on, but i'm gonna see where it takes me putting it up as angst.so please tell me what you think. Do it for kratos.

Kratos: ...

* * *

"Daniela! Come say hi to your cousin!"

I love my cousin.

"Okay. Hey, Isabella, come over to my room."

She could be such a pain though. She has always thought of herself as better than me, and i'm older than her, but that's all going to change...we just don't know it yet.

Isabella is my cousin, and my name is Daniela. The 12 year old to play a game so I turned on the game cube and the Tales of Symphonia title screen was playing. Being her annoying self, it only took her a few minutes of stretonous button pushing when I heard a sizzle. I was on the computer but when I heard that noise I slowly turned my head to her.

"Isabella, what did you do? Don't tell me you just wreaked my game." With that tone, you would think I was capable of murder.

"Uh….I didn't just break it?"

"Oh that's what I thought you said." Next thing she knows is that I was chasing her around my room with a frying pan that was conveniently located near my desk. Why? Nobody knows.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

"No! I said I am sorry!"

BANG!

I sighed as I saw her hold her head in pain from the huge bump I left her and went to go fix my Nintendo. Eventually I fixed it,but I didn't know that I created a teleporter. I have no clue how or why but when I turned it on, we were suddently in what looked like the tower of salvation.

_This is Sylvarant? Or is it Tethealla?_

I turned around to see my cousin knocked out on the floor…I guess I hit her too hard,oops? I sighed as Yggdrasill, Kratos, and Yuan appeared on the teleported and then Yuan said.

"Who the hell are you?" I couldn't possibly tell them that I know what was going to happen so I made up a quick excuse.

"…we are both scholars seeking to wield swords and use magic."

"It seems they are both human but that girl seems to have a more powerful aura then the girl on the floor" Yuan was pointing at me when I thought if my life could have caused me to get stronger.

"Kratos, Yuan, huddle up!" With that being said the three seraphim formed a small circle whispering things that couldn't be heard when I knew this was going to be a long day right then.

"You, girl, take your cousin and follow us." Yggdrasill was now speaking.

"How do you know were cousins?"

"Yuan says you two have the same blood signature."

"Oh, and what are you going to do to us?"

"We shall test if you are worthy of becoming a magic swordsman." The way Kratos spoke made me slightly embarresed, wow he sounds hot!

Alright." I dragged my cousin and we were spawned to part of Welgaia.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was too short but it will get interesting and longer as the story progresses so please bear with me and review to tell me what you think. Before I continue with this story I would like to clear up now that Kratos will be majorly OOC, if you liked it or even thought it was okay, review and tell me what to do to make it interestiong. 


	2. Aionis

Chapter 2

Thank you to my reviewers

* * *

"Damn that's bright!" You ever wonder what it was like for the characters in videogames to be teleported to Welgaia? It was a massive beam of white light that immediatly blinded you. 

"You will get used to it eventually." Kratos said looking forward. In an instant we were already at a room in Welgaia. Yggdrasill said he needed to go prepare for the chosen's journey and left Kratos and Yuan to watch over us. Yuan went to go look for something to wake my cousin up.

"Do you know anything that can wake that girl up?" He basically tried everything besides cold water.

"Why not hit her in the head again?" I said smiking and he left to get some water.By water, I mean he left to go check on his renegades.

"So you are Daniela, and she is Isabella right? You know everything about me too don't you?" By accident I already told him that I come from a planet where he is a videogame, and somehow I got inserted to the game, with all the knowledge of things that are going to happen.

"Yes. You are Kratos Aurion one of the heros of the ancient Kharlan war, and the man with the blue hair is Yuan, and the blond is Mithos Yggdrasill."

"I guess we can't kill you after all." A smirk appeared on his face and I went into shock.

"WHAT!! You were gonna kill us?!"

"With everytihng you know, you are too valuable to kill, we are going to have to teach you magic and swordfighting. You need to ingest Aionis and we will give you a special exspere made by Origin to prevent your growth from stopping. I will go prepare some and tell Yggdrasill while you two get dressed." He left us and my cousin woke up.

"Daniela, where are we."

"Well..." I think it took me like 2 minutes of explaining when she screamed in disbelief.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Just get changed and deal with it. Were stuck here for who knows how long." I personally have no problem with that but I didn't know about her.

When we finished changing I was wearing a black tank top, with a black tunic over it, and white pants along with what looked like Kratos' Judgement shoes. Instead of a sheath on my waist I had a band on my arm to keep a small dagger or sword on it. My cousin wore a long shirt that looked almost identical to Colettes but with stars and more fitting.

"Daniela, you're gonna go first right?" My cousin asked me, I on the other hand was thinking abou tgetting wings.

"Yeah, sure." Kratos told me earlier that your wings are based on events that took place in your life, but not what happened. Mostly the color came from your feelings.

"If you two are ready, follow me." Kratos lead us to a room somewhere, I had no clue how to get back now so there was no choice but to follow him.

"The process will not be without pain, there will also be some physical changes, but I will let that be a surprise."

"Uh, Okay?" I really hope it would change my hair, it was always half...anything possible that hair could be.

"Here, this is the storage room where we keep it, drink this and in a few hours or a day you will be able to use magic, and give me your hand. This might hurt a little." He placed a grey exspere on my hand...grey? I thought they were blue? Oh well I guess I will be told about that later.

"Why is it grey?"

"All will be known later. Now drink this."

"..okay here goes." It look exactly like tar, I drank it and it tasted like tar also. It was so think but eventually I got it down. It took a few seconds the I felt as if my body was frozen, I couldn't move at all.

"...what's happening?!"

"Daniela!" I heard the voices of my two favorite twins in the world. Angel, and Camile but due to the current situation I couldn't move, I could only fall backward.

"Angel! Camile! Aww crap!" I started falling backwards but Camile caught me.

"Well besides the fact I can't move anything, I feel just peachy." I asid sacastically. Camile basically laughed.

"She will be alright in a few hours." Kratos picked me up and slung me over his sholder.

"Do I look like some baggage to you?"

"In this case yes." Camile decided to say.

"You don't know how much I hate you right now." If I could move I probably would have knocked her out by now but...I can't. A few minutes later we were back at the rooms and they put me on a bed. By now I could move again but it hurt badly, by badly I mean it hurt like hell.

"Ow, ow, ow, would you stop that?!" Camile was poking me for fun.

"No."

"We should let her rest for a few hours, when you are fully healed come outside." I shrugged but winced at the pain and eventually forced myself to sleep. I woke up a few hours later, I looked in the mirror and was incredibly surprised.

"Oh..my..god! Everyone get in here!"

* * *

Okay 2nd chappy of my rewritten story. please review for my muse Kratos. 

Kratos: I can't believe you're doing this


	3. Befriending the chosen

Chapter 3

I give pertial credit to Luna Locket for one of the ideas for this chapter.

Kratos:The color of her wings.

* * *

Everyone rushed in as soon as I called out for them, and my friends gasped at what they saw.

"Kratos...is that...me?" I said pointing at my reflection.

"So it would seem, it looks like the process is over." He said

"So, this is what i'm gonna look like from now on right? Straight hair, auburn colored, and reddish eyes?"

"I suppose."

"...Oh my god this is awesome! Hey, do I have wings too?"

"Yes, though the color is not known yet. Clear your mind, and focus on your mana to make your wings appear." I closed my eyes and did exactly as told and my wings appeared, blood red, with pink, blue, and purple dust falling out of them.

"That's so cool!"Me and Camile said at the same time.

"Red wings, hmm..." Kratos hmmed.

"What hmm. Is there something wrong with them being that color?"

"Actualy, with different wings come different powers. Using my blue wings I can teleport, but red wings have not been seen before, on any of the chosen journeys."

"Well i'm unique, so what?"

"...it's nothing, I should go train you so you can prepare to go to Iselia."

"Okay but one thing...how do you put them back?" I said with a stupid excited grin on my face. That is rare to see from me considering I am one of the most quiet and seriou people your ever going to meet. On occasion I can be happy though. I've been used a few times and I don't think I have a really pure heart.

"..."

A month later, I was properly trained at everything including healing arts, and was sent to befriend the chosen. It shouldn't be too hard considering she is friendly. Right now I was headed to the village when I bumped into Lloyd. Well he just bumped into me and fell on the ground, I heardly felt it.

"Oww." Lloyd yelped.

"I'm sorry, are you alright? Here. First aid." I guickly casted a healing spell as he glowed green for a second.

"Yea, thanks. Hey I gotta go." He was about to run off.

"Oh hey do you go to the school here? Can I come?"

"Sure i'll take you there, but follow me. I'm already late." He grabbed my arm and we rushed to the school house. Inside Lloyd was greeted by Raine with an eraser to the face knocking him into me sending me falling backwards.

"Ow..." I said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Raine was asking me now.

"Yes, don't worry about me." I said getting up and brushing the dust off my pants.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you new to Iselia?" She asked me.

"Yes, I just traveled here from uh...Asgard! Yea, I have been traveling." Why did I choose Asgard? Why not Palmacosta?

"Oh, what brings you here?"

"I heard you were the smartest person on the planet so I came to this school." Great, I hope she believes me.

"Alright, well Lloyd you stand in the back of the class for being late, and what's your name?"

"Daniela."

"Daniela, you sit next to that girl right there." She pointed at Colette and I sat down next to her.

"Hi, your Daniela right?" I nodded "I'm Colette, nice to meet you." She smiled and we shook hands. "I hope we can be good friends."

"Really?"

"Yea, you seem like a good person."

"Thank you." A few hours later the class ended, I became freinds with Lloyd, Genis, and Colette and just in time too. The prophecy was about to be held, tommorow. Colette was talking to me about it.

"Hey Daniela, do you want to go on the Journey with me? I mean you live in Asgard anyway."

"Sure, people see me do almost anything for my friends, except for Camile. She once chased me around with her shoe for poking her." Very true story, she is the evil twin, remember that.

"Hahaha, okay it's a promise then. Hey, you don't have anywhere to stay right? I'll ask my dad if you can stay with us."

"Okay, thank you so much Colette." We headed over to her house, and Frank and Phaidra agreed to let me stay. We were talking all night, and when Colette finally fell asleep when I went outside.

"Daniela, have you befriended the chosen yet?" Kratos' voice was heard. I took off my headband and at the underside was a communicator type thing.

"Yes, Kratos. Everything is going according to plan." I felt kind of quilty for doing this, but there was no choice now. Colette, came out then noticing I wasn't inside.

"Daniela, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep so I stepped outside for a little fresh air." That was the best excuse I could think of.

"Okay, but don't stay out too long." She said that and went back in.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I said to Colette when she could no longer hear and continued star gazing for a while before going back in. This was going to be along journey, I can feel it.

* * *

Please rview and tell me what you think and what I should add.

Kratos: This is differnt than you originally made it.

me: Yes, yes it is again the wings are thanks to LunaLocket.


	4. Martel Temple

Chapter 4

Okay next chapter is up. Pay attention to the problem that is happening as it will come up again later in the story.

Kratos" Amber Aurion owns nothing except her freinds.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and it was still dark out. I think it was 3:30 or 4 in the morning. That was perfect, I never was really big on sleep but I decided to make use of my time. I headed to the north exit of the city and went twoards the Martel temple. It was early so nobody would know I was there, just enough time to get the sorcerers ring.

"Aww crap." I cursed silently under my breath as I saw 3 monsters come after me. A zombie, a hornet, and a wolf. I reached out to my left arm where my sword was when I felt nothing there, I left my sword at Colette's house.

"Double crap." I thought fast and started to cast a thunder blade attack, I wasn't fast enough and a wolf clawed at my arm leaving a deep mark.

"Triple crap! Huh, that's it!" I remembered Kratos told me with each pair of wings comes a special power. Hopefully I could use them to fight. Within seconds I saw my dark red wings appear, maching the blood flowing off my arm, but I had no time to cast first aid now.

"..!" I jumped back avoiding another swipe from a zombie. I also remembered Kratos told me to focus on my wings if I was ever in trouble.What I then did was pluck one of my feathers out, held it out in front of me, and I put all my focus to it when it turned into a fire ball. I was then able to blow and it acted as a flamethrower killing all the monsters with one hit.

"This is really conveniant." I said to myself and flew the rest of the way to the temple. I managed to avoid fighting more monsters but was over excerting myself with all the flying. I finally made it to the place where they kept the ring and quickly swiped it making it back to Colette's house at what I think was 7. I stopped at the entrance and put back my wings. Practically dragging my self and I casted first aid and my wounds immediatly healed, but recently my spells began to backfire if I used them on myself. I went back to Colette's house, got my sword or at least I thought it was, and headed to the school house. The spell might have given me some strength but I was still so tired, I almost made it late to class.

"Daniela, glad you made it on time, please take a seat." I entered and the bell rang, heh not the first time that's happened to me. I sat down and Colette looked at me concerned.

"Hey, are you okay, you look tired."

"Huh, oh yeah i'm alright, don't worry about me I just didn't get much sleep last night." And I nearly got killed for forgetting my sword but thats no biggie. A few minutes into the class when the bright light of the oracle shone through the room.

"That's the oracle!" Colette said.

"Colette, you stay here if it is the oracle, the priests will come to get you. Everyone study while i'm gone." When Raine left, I quickly got up and shouted to Colette, Genis, and Lloyd.

"Colette, Lloyd, Genis, let's go! Agh!" I grabbed my arm in pain in the same spot where the wolf clawed me earlier.

"Daniela, you're hurt!"

"I'm okay remember I told you sometimes my healing spells didn't work? I guess this is one of those times. Come on we need to hurry." I ran out of the room and the others followed. We made it out and it was painfully quiet.

"I don't like the looks of this, come on lets hurry to the temple." I ran ahead and we managed to avoid fighting the monsters when we reached the temple. It seems we made it in time because Botta was right there waiting for us.

"Chosen, you're life is mine." We immediatly went into battle mode. I knew a couple of good slashes would kill them fast, so I reached for my arm and noticed nothing was there.

"..." Where the hell did I put my sword?! Oh well I will have to use magic. A few explosion spells later, they brought out our favorite fatty, Vidarr! I was busy preparing my one hit spell that caused massive damage, but while I was doing it, Lloyd and the others collapsed. Then Kratos appeared out of the air, and following them was my best friends in the world, Diana and Stacey.

"Oh chet." Seeing them interupted my spell, and made me fall to the ground. When I fell though, a flamethrower shot out of me and killed Vidarr. Thankfully no body saw the wings shoot out of my back as I quickly put them away. Ow, that's not supposed to hurt.

"Off, to the temple!" Obviously I spaced out through the whole conversation. We walked up to the barrier and I used the ring and made my way to the alter. Ignoring the surprised looks I was getting from everyone behind me.

"Why is everyone staring?" I asked slightly annoyed.

* * *

Well there is the chapter.

Kratos:Please review for her sake.


	5. Night before the journey

Chapter 5

Kinda short chapter today, so sorry, but I hope you like it.

Kratos: I can't believe you're going to tdo that.

me:Shh, you'll ruin it.

* * *

"It's just that you have been acting very different recently and..." Colette said as the others just stared.

"I told you, I just need more sleep." Sudently Remiel appeared, opened his mouth as if he was about ot say something, then somehow used his powers to freeze everyone in the room besides me and Kratos.

"How did you do that???" I said with my mouth wide open in shock.

"Remiel has the power to freeze certain people once every few years. Now, what is it that you want Remiel?" Oh how nice, he gets to freeze people, and all I can do is blow fire.

"Which one of the three girls is the chosen?"

"Girls?" Me and Kratos said in unison. I immediatly bursed into laughter, rolling on the ground.

"Hey, it's not my fault I forgot to wear my contacts. The chosen is the blond right? Okay i'll unfreeze them." Basically I zoned out on anything else untill we made it back to Colette's house to talk with the mayor.

"So the protection of the chosen will be left to Kratos and Raine." The mayor said.

"Why can't we go? Daniela and her friends are kids too." Lloyd argued.

"Daniela has a promise to Colette, and her friends ar mercenaries as well." I heard that and looked at my friends with a look that said 'I can't believe you actually convinced so many people that you guys are mercenaries when you are realy to scared to fight' look. Lloyd left, then we talked again for a while and I needed to do something.

"If that is all, I need to speak to Kratos and Isabella." I grabbed them both and took them to a little beyond the entrance to Iselia.

"You, you never took the Aionis did you?" I said getting incredibly pissed. "I thought you never backed down from anything." I was pointing at my cousin.

"Well, I didn't want my beautiful midnight ruby hair to turn into an ugly auburn color." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't think I forgot about you!" I said to Kratos who was slowly inching away. He already knew where this was going. "Why did you bring them here, the could be killed, if anything happens to them...I...I wouldn't know what I would do." I grabbed them both by their colars with newfound strength. "Tell me why I shouldn't, hurt you like the scum you both are?" Kratos kept a straight face through all of this.

"You shouldn't get worked up over something as trivial as a human life." Oh that did it, he crossed the line. If he honestly knew me, he could tell I cherished my friends as equally as my parents. Them, trivial? Oh he must feel major pain!!! Right there, my wings shot out of my back, and my eyes turned as red as blood can get. Without knowing it, I summoned the most powerful being on land. Aparently Kratos noticed. "Now, Daniela don't get all worked up about this."

"You have no right to tell me what to do...ORIGIN!!!!!!!!" The ground rumbled, and Origin appeared, right behind me.

"Yes master. What is your wish?"

"KILL THEM!!" I said now floating in the air.

"Yes, I am sorry master Kratos." Origin charged at them, and started shooting fireballs and meteors at them.

"AHHHH!" My cousin was screaming while trying to avoid the attacks. Since this was my first time actually using my power, Kratos easily avoided them. A few minutes later all my energy was used up,and Origin dissapeared. When I was once 100 feet in the air, my wings evaporated, and I was unconcious, falling straight down. Kratos caught me, they took me back to Colette's house, and I woke up the next day. After convincing Colette I was alright, and I just collapsed from lack of sleep we were starting the journey. To my surprise, Lloyd and Genis were there too, I guess it took me too long to recover,oops. Well this was a strange twist to the original plot.

* * *

Kratos: YOU used origin?

me:Well, technically i'm part of Origin's seal but only if you are.

Kratos:...

me:Please review, and thank LunaLocket for the origin idea.


	6. Renegade Base

Chapter 6

I finally updated. Well this chapter is longer than all the others so far, and kinda strays away from the original plot of the game, but some things are the same.

Kratos: By some she means one or two things.

me: RIGHT! Say the disclaimer.

Kratos"AmberAurion owns nothing besides her friends.

* * *

I guess I messed up didn't I? Oh well, I wonder what will happen now? Colette, was busy talking to Genis and Lloyd about how happy she was about them being here, Raine was talking to my cousin about who knows what, and Kratos was talking to me.

"You have to learn to control you're anger. You lost control, and that is how you summoned Origin. Yet I still don't understand how that ability was passed on to you."

"Passed, on?" I asked.

"When I created your Crystal, I had to insert some of my mana to enhance your power. Thus you becomeing part of me, a female version as you put it. If you focus on me long enough, I think you may be able to see my memories as well, as I can see yours." He kept walking as if it was nothing, and I suddently stopped with my mouth wide open, forcing Camile to bump into me for the hundreth time today.

"Ah! Daniela!" I started to run and Camile chased after me, with a very large sword of doom. "Get back here!"

"Put away the sword and I might stop!!!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and ended up pasing the group and stopped at the house of salvation for a little rest.

"That was close. Oh, hey little buddy, what are you doing?" A cute dalmation like dog came up to me with a paper in his mouth. I took it and read it.

"Your name is Pookie and I have started a side quest called dog lover?" The dog nodded and howeled in delight. How strange, well they have to keep track of it somehow.

"Okay, _Pookie._ Uh, bye." I petted the dog and made my way to Triet where the group hadn't made it there yet. I went up to the buletain board and saw something surprising...my face was on a wanted poster, next to Lloyd's.

"WHAT!!!" I had a closer look at it. "Oh come on, they have to be the worst drawers in the world. I have auburn hair not black hair." I turned around only to get hit by an electricity ball, knocking me unconcious. But I managed to say my catch phrase before everything went black. "Aww Shit."

"What the hell was that about, wait where am I?" I looked around and found myself in Yuan's room, on one of the beds.

"So you're awake. Good" Yuan told me.

"Whoa, what do you want with me?"

"I have buisiness with you, or should I say Origin's seal." Did he know that I was partly Origins seal? Oh that would be bad. "I need to test your fighting abilities on Yggdrasill's orders."

"You are such a liar! Don't think I don't know that you are the leader of the renegades, also part of the Cruxis seraphim." I said to him.

"How did you know that?"

"I have my sorces."

"Does Kratos know?"

"No, I am the only one."

"...Alright then, I need your help then."

"By help, what do you mean?"

"I need you to get Kratos to release Origins seal, or die."

"I'll go with, no way no how." He shot a ball of electricity at me, but I before it hit me, the exsphere glowed, making me shout out a type of power I guess.

"Ahh, Stary Protection!" I opened one of my eyes when I heard Yuan scream to see a barrier made of many tiny stars apear in front of me. Causing his attack to go back at him, and that's when Botta ran in.

"Sir, the chosen's group is here."

"We will fail if Kratos sees me. Botta i'm leaving, make sure this girl doesn't survive." With that he unleashed his wings, and flew through a sunroof on the cealing...so that is how he escaped in the game, interesting.

"I'm sorry but I need to listen to orders." Botta said and started to attack me.

"Okay, but it is you who shall lose." Shall? I never say that. Anyway, I pulled out my sword that was called...Stary Savior. Apparently I called upon the sword's power along with Origin's to produce a shield. Anyway back to the fight, I did the strongest tech I had.

"Rock Breaker!" Botta tried attacking me but I easily doged it. Running to the other side of the base to cast a spell.

"I call upon the power of the stars and the eternal skies. Those that reject purity shall recieve no mercy...Stary Coat!" Okay, why do I only know strong star spells, and not the other spells? Well forget that for now, what happened was that stars appeared on all sides of Botta, creating a non escapable attack. When he was surrounded, Stars began slicing at him for a few seconds, and then a beam of silver light shot from the cealing, hitting him straight down. That is what I call a one hit K.O. He fell to the ground and the others made it in the room, wow perfect timing.

"Daniela! We finally found you." It was Colette that called to me when everyone saw Botta run away.

"What a waste of a good battle, it was way too easy." I said sheathing my sword.

"What did you do to get desians want you as a criminal?" Raine asked me with a suspicious look on her face.

"Uh, well you see...um..." I looked over at Kratos who was making hand signals that looked to strange to recognize so I had to lie _again._ "They attacked my family when I was 5 or 6, and I kinda uh, was in contact with people in the ranches, and they caught me one day. I was actually running from them, not just traveling." I exited the place and everyone headed to Triet. Oh this is gonna end badly, I hope they don't believe that. We headed twoards the inn as everyone else decided to talk in a small group leading me to sit at the other side of the room, waiting for their judgement for me. I think I fell asleep because someone threw a pillow at me, I immediately got up looking at everyone standing with no exspression on their faces.

"Who did it?" Everyone pointed at Kratos, and since I had no personal grudge against him or any people originally from the game I just shrugged.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, if you don't want me in your group anymore, I understand..." I started heading twoards the door, when Lloyd stopped me.

"Don't leave, I also need to say something. I went to the ranch, and they caught me when I was trying to protect then from seeing Genis, but I don't think they saw me." Oh no, I just remember about the village, I need to get their fast.

"Yes, you are a valuable member of our group and we can't just leave you." Raine said.

"Okay, thank you. Um, but would you mind if we rest now, i'm kinda tired." Shesh, how many times do I have to lie here.

When it started to get dark, we all checked in and I had to share a room with Kratos, Lloyd and Camile. I had to take Lloyd to the village, so I waited for him to come back after giving Raine her exsphere. I had to get a way to make Kratos stay in the room all night, and I had just the thing. Sleeping powder! Never leave home without it, buy it at your local retailers. Anyway, I put some water for Kratos in a glass, with the powder and gave it to him.

"Kratos, you look thirsty, here this is for you." I tried to act as friendly as posible, he just raised an eybrow at me.

"You of all people should know it is not necessary for me to eat or drink right?" Damn, now what...haha I got it!

"Fine, I guess you're right... HEY KRATOS LOOK UP!" He looked up with his mouth open and I threw the water into his mouth forcing him to drink it. Within seconds he was on the ground, snoring.

"Oops, did I do that? Bad Daniela." Phase 1, complete. Lloyd came back in the room.

"Hey Daniela-why is Kratos on the ground?" Hmm, forgot about that part.

"Uh, he was just tired, and collapsed I guess, hey um can you come with me somewhere."

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"I will explain later, but don't tell anyone, bring your swords and let's go." He followed and we were off to Iselia. I hope we weren't too late.

* * *

Please review.

Kratos: ZZZzzzzZzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

me: Hmm, now _that_ can be a problem. Anyway, Iselia burning down is next. Tell me what you think.


	7. Iselia

Chapter 7

Okay new chapter, as I said this is where Iselia burns.

Kratos:AmberAurion owns nothing.

* * *

As it was right now I had two choices : 1. Run as fast as me and Lloyd can to make it in time, or 2. Unleash my wings, blow my secret, and save Iselia. I'm doomed either way, i'll do two.

"Lloyd, i'm going to show you something right now, but you have to swear on your life you won't tell anyone." I told him.

"Um, okay."

"Promise me, if the time comes where it is absolutely necessary, I will tell the others, but you can't tell _anyone."_ I said with an urgent look on my face.

"Okay, I promise..." That being said, I unleashed my wings, in their red glory, they started fluttering fast as there was a feeling of tension in the air.

"Come...um, this may feel awkward but this is the only way."

"You're an angel! How?!" He screamed.

"Please, not so loud, you just have to trust me. Now, get on my back, or grab my hands."

"Won't I hurt you?"

"I am stronger than I look, just hurry." He gave me his hands and I ascended, holding him, leaving him dangleing in the air.

"Wow..." Was all he could say. I flew as fast as I could, and made it to Iselia in I think half an hour, longer than expected and landed.

"Okay, come on we need to hurry." I hid my wings and we entered to the town, already in flames, and Forcystus was there too.

"You, Lloyd Irving have been in violation of the non aggresion treaty, and have been in contact with a host body."

"But, you guys broke the treaty too, you were trying to kill the chosen" Lloyd said.

"Us kill the chosen? Hahaha, so _they _must be after the chosen."

"They..." I said as quietly as I could, I already know it was the renegades.

"It matters not, Lloyd Irving, we have prepared an apropriate punishment for you're crime." Forcystus said and then the mayor went to Lloyd.

"You went to the ranch? I told you to stay away from that place!" Suddently the exbula who was actually Marble slashed at Lloyd and knocked the mayor over.

"It's..." I said

"We need to defeat it, come on Daniela!"

"I'm sorry." I stood up in front of it and said that, then we started attacking.

"Demon fang! Sword rain! Sonic thrust!" Lloyd attacked the monster, I ran up to it and started slashing at it when it swung at me sending me backwards falling onto my back.

"Ugh, ow." That _hurt!_ Okay, it looks like it hit Lloyd too but he landed safely. I quickly casted first aid on myself, but it only relieved some pain, seeing as my spell didn't work well.

"First aid!" I healed Lloyd and tried to cast a spell. "Please, it would be best to end your suffering now...Grave!" I hit her with a grave spell and the battle ended.

"Run...away...Lloyd...please...tell...Genis...he was like...a grandson...too me..." Exbula said and hooked onto Forcystus and exploded causing a wound on him.

"Protect Lord Forcystus!" The desians formed a circle around him.

"As long as you have that exsphere, Lloyd, we shall continue to go after you." Forcystus said that and left. Leaving the mayor to blame Lloyd.

"Look what you did! Because of you, many lives were lost, and you don't even live here! I sentence you, Lloyd Irving to exile."

"Surely you don't have to be so strict on a child." A women said

"Are you serious? Look what happened because of him!" A guy said.

"He was trying to protect someone from the ranch, surely there is nothing wrong in that." I said.

"The people were just going to rot at the ranch anyway, if it wasn't for him, they would be the only ones." A second women said.

"If you are going to exile him, then you have to do of me as well, it is not right for only him to share the blame." I said,.

"Daniela..." Lloyd silently said and the mayor came to a conclusion.

"Fine, from this day fourth, I banish Lloyd and Daniela from the town of Iselia. Now, go!" He said as every one left. It was really late so Frank and Phaidra were not there, I was the only one left to console him.

"Lloyd, i'm sorry."

"...no it's not your fault, it was all me." he said still looking down, apparently he didn't get it. I grabbed him by the sholders, but he still didn't look.

"Lloyd, look at me! If you blame your self, what else are you going to do? It is everyone to blame because the desians actually exist. The weaknes in peoples hearts feel the need to blame someone else to make up for sins. You and I both need to overcome that weakness, how else are we going to help the journey? Please, don't look at me like that, we need to be strong, for if we are not, what else can we do? Do you understand that it is now up to us to help Colette?" Wow that was a mouthful.

"Yes, I get it." He was finally understanding this. "I am going to help Colette regenerate the world, and stop the desians!"

"There the Lloyd we all know and love, come on, lets head back." He was probably tired or scared or saddened by the experience, because he decided to rideon my back. I guess being an angel is a good thing after all, well artificial I mean. I normally wouldn't care about that, but my back hurt so much! Every time he moved, it sent a stabbing pain through my back, aw great I wonder how long it will take to heal? We made it back to Triet around midnight or so, and he went to sleep. I pretended to and when he fell asleep I went outside, to go to Noishe. Seeing as I could no longer sleep, when I was outside, I heard a familiar voice.

"Was that you're idea of a prank?" Uh-oh busted. It was Kratos, I slowely turned around with a nervous look on my face.

"Hi Kratos, uh what brings you here?"

"If you needed me to stay inside, you could have just asked, the powder didn't last very long, and I followed you and Lloyd." Oops.

"Oh, so you heard what happened then. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It matters not, now we need to do some training." He told me, unsheathing his sword.

"Training??? Why?"

"It appears you are getting stronger, have you found out your angel power yet?"

"Yes actually, its a fireball. How come you and Remiel got the cool ones?" I said with a pout.

"Fire, well then I can help you make it more _cool._ Follow me." I followed him to a little beyond the city.

"Can't we train later? My back is killing me!" I usually complain in my mind not out loud so yeah.

"Your friend Angel wanted to train to so you have no choice. Wait ,you fell directly on your back? You may have hurt one of the nerves where your wings are supposed to be.''

"Huh? Is that bad?"

"It is possible, take of your tunic and we will need to check your back. Angel, if you will help me." She nodded and they walked a little forward to me. Kratos wispered something to her, and they rushed towards me! Angel, grabbed my tunic and took it off, leaving Kratos to turn me around and knock me onto the ground.

"OWW! You know you could have just asked me to get down right?" Well that hurt even more! Damn...

"Angel, we both need to massage her back allowing her to relax, and feel where the nerve is where her wings are. Then, we can tell if it is serious or not." Awesome! Free massage! Well, they basically felt my whole back and when they made it to about the center, I was fully relaxed, when I felt two hands touch the center of my back. It sentanother stabbing pain, and my wings shot out, slightly drooping.

"OWW!"

"Just as I thought, she injured a nerve, but it is not to serious, this should fix it...First Aid! How starange,nothing happened."

"Yes, that has been happening a lot, I get hurt, and it has to heal naturally, nothing else will help."

"Isin't that a type of medical condition?" Angel asked Kratos, as I put on my tunic.

"I think it is, but I need to search more. For now, we have to get you two to sleep, tommorow we are headingto the fire seal, come on. Be careful Daniela." I put away my wings, and we went back to th inn. There wasn't enough beds,so I voluntered to sleep in a chair. About an hour later, I was asleep, I didn't know, but this is what happened. Remember that Kratos doesn't need a lot of sleep, so he got off the bed, grabbed me from the chair, and gently put me on the bed. Maybe it was because of my injury? Maybe, he is just being nice? No one knows except him, he then sat in the chair, watching over us, waiting for day light.

* * *

Thanks for reading, fire seal is next, and I am thinking of Kratos trating Daniela as a little sister. Annoying, but he feels the need to help me. What do you think?

Kratos: Review her story so she will get ideas.


	8. Fire Seal

Chapter 8

Second update in one day! Yay!

Kratos:AmberAurion owns nothing except her and her friends.

* * *

The next morning I woke up on a bed..strange. I looked out a window and it was like 5 i think and no body was up, even Kratos dozed off a little. Hey, he was on the chair, did he put me on the bed? Well it didn't matter now, since no one was awake, I went to the fortune teller.

"Hello...Daniela is your name right?" She said

"Yes."

"I am doing free friendship fortunes right now, focus on one person." I focused on Kratos, he probably thinks i'm annoying though.

"The person you are thinking of thinks very highly of you. He thinks of you as a little sister. Though you can get annoying at times, he feels the need to protect you due to a certain accident that happened recently." Hmm, that must mean the me being a female version of him thing, I next focused on Lloyd.

"He thinks you are nice, but feels he can't get close to you because you put on a mask that almost never comes off." That is part of my persona...quiet. I next focused on Colette.

"She thinks of you as a really good friend, she enjoys to be near you and is grateful to you." She really is so pure isin't she? I next focused on Raine.

"The person thinks of you as smart, and nice. Though you don't talk much." Definition of persona, masks you put on to fit a certain position. That is what I am doing, putting on a mask to follow Yggdrasills orders...should I really be doing this? I next thought of Genis.

"This person thinks of you as an equal." He probably either means age or smartness.

"Thank you, um can you please tell me my fortune for the future? How much will it cost?"

"Okay, for you, 100 gald." I gave her the money and she stared into her crystal ball.

"I see, a white light, many people rushing to your side. A terrible sickness will come to you in time, and little chance of suvival." I nodded and quickly left the tent. Little chance of survival??!???!!!! Oh that's just peachy, I went back to the inn, and everyone was awake, waiting for Lloyd, waiting for him to come out.

"Daniela, are you okay? Where where you?" Colette asked me.

"Oh yeah, i'm fine, I was just wandering around, hey look Lloyds here. Let's go." I couldn't stop thinking about what the frtune teller told me, I can't die, im just 13! Well gonna be 13, today actually around night time. Oh no, I can't let my friends follow us.

"Um wait. Angel, Diana, Camile, and Stacey.I need you guys to stay here." I told them with a sad look on my face, I don't want to leave them, but I don't want them to get hurt.

"But, why?" Angel and Stacey asked, Stacey looking angry. I couldn't tell them what was going to happen, and if I did die soon, I can't let them see it. I turned away from them and faced Kratos.

"Kratos can you tell them?"

"Yes, this journey is going to be dangerous, and Daniela is the only one likely to survive. For her sake you need to stay here, now all of you, say youre goodbes, you too Isabella."

"Goodbye everyone, and please don't leave this place until I come back for you. I will return one day." I hugged them all and quickly turned away and left, the others followed. We made our way to the seal of fire, and ran into a battle almost there.

"..." Was all I could say and began attacking. My attacks were doing far less damage then it was supposed to, Colette noticed and rushed to help me.

"Ray thrust!" She defeated the theif and we continued on our way.

"Daniela, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah" I honestly wasn't and couldn't change my face expression, but continued walking and we finally made it to the entrance of the ruins.

"Hmm this is going to be a nuisance..." Kratos said to himself.

"kratos?" I asked

"It's nothing, if you are going to go on this journey, you should learn a way to protect yourself."

"You mean like self defense training?"Colette asked.

"Something like that. Once you grasp the concept, it is easy." Since I already knew a guard tech, I wasn't paying attention. When I least expected, we entered the ruins. When were inside, Raine suddently stopped and went into Ruin Mode.

"Hahaha look at this ruin! Just feel the surface it is WONDEROUS!" She started...humping the floor...very very starange. We all just passed her and went ahead a little until she caught up. I saw a small painiting on one wall that showed a girl dying. The language was angelic so I couldn't read it, luckily Raine caught up and started to read it while the others gathered aroung.

"This tablet reads 'girls born when light becomes dark and dark becomes light, shall be cursed with a disease that will eventually kill' thats all it says." Was I born on that date? Is that the disease?

"Hmm, we will discuss this later as we are now at the portal." She said and entered to the seal room. As we arrived a bright light surrounded us and we started to fight.

"Demon fang! Ray thrust! Photon! Explosion! Grave! Sonic Thrust!" Was all that could be heard and then the Kutagatch died, then remiel appeared.

"You have done well in making it this far, my beloved daughter Colette." He said.

"Thank you father..."

"We at Cruxis give you power of the angels, but the process will not be without pain. Though it will only be for one night, be strong. The next seal is across the ocean, meet me at the next seal, my daughter." He left and Colette got her wings, even though they were pink the looked cool I guess. We headed outside when Colette collapsed, but I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" I guess fast reflexes are good to have.

"Yes, I'm sorry everyone."

"You don't look okay, your face is all white!" Lloyd and Genis said.

"We should get her to a doctor." Raine said.

"It would be best if we let her rest here. The angel said that she needs to bear through the process of becoming an angel." Kratos said.

"Im sorry for troubling every one again." Colette said and with that we set up camp. Genis was making dinner, and he offered everyone a plate. Everyone even Kratos was by the fire eating and Genis offered me a bowl of curry.

"Here Daniela." He said

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I just continued to stare into the fire, thinking about what that tablet at the ruins said. Raine came up to me and felt my forehead.

"Your temperature is normal, are you feeling sick? You too Colette you haven't been eating that much either." Raine said to both of us.

"Oh, its just that im not really that hungry. Hey, I'm going to go take a walk okay?" She got up and Lloyd offered to go, but Colette told him to stay. Raine turned her attention back to me.

"Oh um im fine it's that um, I was just thinking about things." I told Raine, and I guess they all got curious, so everyone besides Colette gathered around me.

"What are you thinking about?" Raine asked me.

"Um well..it's kind of...my birthday today." Everyone was shocked by what I said.

"It has been over a year since I left home." I also said, and that was true at least by game time. I wonder how long it was in the real world?

"Daniela, you should have told us, we could have let your friends come along." Lloyd said.

"He's right, you should have told us." Genis said.

"Your not the same when your sad, we were worried about you." I myself was shocked by his statement, not the same huh? I get that from a lot of people.

"Thank you but i'm alright, really.Um, I think i'm gonna go for a walk too" I went off in the opposite direction of Colette and found myself near a small river, and sat at the edge. I sat down looking at my reflection, when I heard a strange voice.

"Do you want to know who you really are?" Mystery voice said

"What? Who's there?"

* * *

Ohh, scary voice. Who can it be? All will be known next chapter, so please review.

Kratos:...


	9. Daniela's mystery sloved?

Chapter 9

THANK YOU EVERYONE! I have a bunch of fans now, well to me its a lot.

Kratos: It's actually 3

me: You killed it. Anyway this is kind of explaining what is happening to Daniela, and I own nothing except her.

* * *

"I am the protector of this world, this slowely dying world, and I have come to help you." The mysterious voice said.

"Wait, then it means that you are...Mana, a spirit infused with many female spirits?" I asked, remembering the last part of the game.

"That Is correct. You are wondering why I came here, are you not? " I nodded.

"What you heard and saw earlier all comes together. You are basically, a sacrifice to me. Though where you are from this rule does not apply." Mana fairy say wha????

"You know that I am not from these two worlds then?" Of course i'm not and or DUH!

"Yes, actually this world is not just a game, it really exists. In a parallel universe." Parallel universe...

"You mean..."

"Yes, you were brought here for a reason, to help this world, and keep it from the brink of destruction. I was the one that brought you here, you will learn lessons along the way. By listening to what you are being taught, is the only way to save you, as your disease will kill you in a matter of months." Whoah whoa whoa, i'm dying?

"I'm dying...but I don't feel anything." I said except for pain from my back I feel fine.

"All the strain you have put on your body so far in your 13 years of life has acumulated in your body, and will one day be unleashed, thus a high chance you will die."

"I still have too much to do..I..I'm only 13!!" I yelled at her so hard that everyone could hear.

"You need to unleash your secret...that you were sent by me to protect this world at all costs. Tell your frinds about your powers, but you don't need to necesarilly explain how you got them, just why you have them. I will come visit you another time to inform you on your progress." Progress????

"Wait I have a question. Why do healing spells not work on me?" I said

"Your mana and blood reject healing of pain due to a curse put upon you when you first arrived. You are incredibly special, as this happens to only 1 in a billion girls. If they do not believe you, I will appear in front of all of them to prove it is real. So go and tell them, and unleash your wings to them. For now, goodbye." With that she dissapeared. I didn't get the answer to my question though...WHY AM I CURSED!!!!!????

I headed back to the campsite, and most people were already asleep, even Colette was back. There was only one way to get them all to wake up.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone immediatly rose up from their sleeping spot.

"Is everyone awake? Good." I said

"Why did you wake us up?" Lloyd said half asleep.

"I have something to show and tell you. Get ready." Okay, now or never...I unleashed my blood red wings, and once again got a shocked face from them all besides Kratos and Lloyd. Kratos actually seemed kinda nervous, he was probably thinking I was gonna tell them about Cruxis.

"You're an angel!" Colette, Raine, and Genis yelled.

"Not just any angel, I was sent from the spirit named Mana, the protector of this world. Also known as Martel. I was born with a purpose to help save this world, though I was also cursed with a disease. If I do not help save this world, I will die in a matter of months. You all believe me, do you not?" I asked now slightly floating in the air.

"I believe you." Lloyd, Genis, and Colette said. Aww, they are my friends. Though Raine and Kratos looked at each other.

"We do not believe this." They said. Of course, have the adults kill the mood.

"Very well...Mana, show yourself." I said and she appeared in front of me.

"She is telling the truth, that is the purpose why she was born. As long as this world is protected, and continues to live, she shall live as well. Not be taken over by the disease." Mana said.

"By, taken over, do you mean she will die?" Raine asked.

"Yes, just like the tablet you saw in the ruins, Daniela is the girl that was born on the day where light becomes dark, and dark becomes light." Aww shit, why me??? Why not my evil friend Camile?

"Again, this disease comes in about 1 in a billion girls." Oh yeah...

"She has a disease?" Raine asked. I have a disease...AHHHHHHHH! Okay...this is the part where Angel or Stacey gives me a hug to comfort me...oh yeah their not here...

"Yes, her mana and blood rejects healing because inside of her, all the strain put on her body is welling up. One day that will all be released, causing her to die, with little chance of survival. She has an angered, hurt, betrayed, and sadened soul, so she has little faith. Though she can still be a happy person, she may not recognize it but is actually hurting inside." I...am??? How...oh yeah well I guess I am all of those things.

"So, you sent her to help us save the world?" Colette asked.

"That is correct. You all may be curious about other things, but my time is up. I will come back another day to check on Daniela, untill then, be strong evereyone." My mouth was hanging wide open now...okay lets recap. I'm barely 13, made to be a sacrifice, have a disease, am dying on the inside, and need to save the world. Agh, Angel!! I'm so confused!!! No way I will say that out loud. Mana dissapeared and they all stared at me.

"I..." Was all I could say, damn it, I never really thought much about those things till now. I guess it all does hurt...I close my eyes for a few seconds and- huh what's happening? I open my eyes and see everyone around me. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, even Kratos...hugging me??? Well this is awkward, for me at least.

"I'm sorry Daniela. I didn't know you were hurting inside." Heh your not the only one. Colette told me, as they were still hugging me...they have a preety tight grip on me.

"Actually, I didn't really know either...um can you guys let go...I can't breath." I said that and they all let go immediately, hey, was Lloyd and Kratos blushing? I was probably immagining it, Kratos wouldn't blush.

"Hey um guys come here, well except Daniela." I just raised an eyebrow as the others hudled up. Hey, I wanna hear. Aw it doesn't matter i'm kinda tired anyway, way too much happened for my liking.

"Hey, um, I'm gonna go to sleep, see you all in the morning." I laied down in a sleeping bag I got in Triet, it was dark blue and had shooting stars. Oh great, im a Pyro and a star maniac. Anyway, I slept the whole night I guess becuase it was someone who woke me up.

"Daniela! Rise and shine!" Colette yelled into my ear, and I got up. It looks aroung 9...why is everyone around me...and why are they all...smiling?

"Can I help you all?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone of them told me with a smile on their face. All I did was stare in shock as Genis uncovered a cake..is it chocolate?

"...T-thank you. Thanks you guys your the best!" I said with a smile on my face, his reminds me of my last birthday with my friends. This is so cool!

"I made this for you this morning. It's chocolate." Genis said, and handed me a piece, now this is what I call a breakfast.

"Thank you everyone." Hey, my back was hurting not too long ago, is this one of those lessons? To have faith that people are good? I ate the cake and we all headed to the Ossa Trail. Off to meet the assasin!

* * *

Everyone satisfied with what happened, tell me what you think alright? Kratos will have a sisterly realtionship with Kratos from now on too.

Kratos: (Thinking) Well, I guess that's true

me: (To readers) See what I did with a little ingenuity? Please review!


	10. Ossa Trail and the Assasin

Chapter 10

2nd update in a day Kratos tell everyone the disclaimer.

Kratso: AmberAurion owns nothing besides herself.

* * *

A few hours of walking in the sun and we made it to the Ossa Trail, FINALLY! Some green!

"Damn...the sun...it's way...too hot." I complained

"We are here." Kratos said.

"STOP!" Sheena, I forgot about this part. She jumped down from the cliff." Is the chosen among you?"

"Oh yes, that's me." Colette said. I quickly pushed her behind the trap door.

"Prepare to die!" She ran forward, and when she was directly above the trap door, I snapped hard, and fire blasted in her face. Temporarily blinding her, I took that chance to pull the lever, and she fell down.

"Thank you Daniela, but I hope she's alright." Colette said.

"Don't worry, she will survive the fall ,now, it would be unwise to stay here long." We continued on our way. I stayed a little back with Kratos.

"So you are 13 now, am I correct?" I wonder why he learned to talk like that.

"Yeah, I feel no difference though."

"You should, now that your body is in the middle of changing, you can also alter your angel power." Alter my power...aww I could have used my wings to give me air...aw stupid!

"How? All I could do is blow fire." Yes Kratos, i'm a pyro, teach me something oh wise one, humor me.

"Okay pyro girl, I can get you to snap, creating sparks, letting you control the air, making as much or as little fire as you like." I hate you...wait FIRE!!!! Aww shit, my teacher from last year is rubbing off on me.

"Okay, how?" I ask him.

"Are you sure you want to know? It may be dangerous." I swear I should slap him now for not telling me. I stepped in front of him and looked at him in the eyes, all innocent like. My hands were together also.

"Please???? I need to fill my Pyro needs...did I just say that?" Oops, wrong words. I said wide eyed and Kratos started to laugh slightly.

"Haha, fine, I will teach you." So, my stupid side is pleasing you then, hmm.

"Yay! Okay how, I am ready anytime." Stupid grin was inserted on my face right now...damn it.

"Okay, give me your hands." I did as told, his hands are rough...oh wait he has gloves, silly me.

"You are shaking." He said, it's true but i'm always like that.

"It usually only happens when I hold my hands up. Is that bad?" Is it? Huh huh huh? Answer me!

"You need to relax more, your too tense." Really? I didn't know? Oh come on im dying at 13 why would I not be tense?

"How do I do that?" Seriously, I don't remember one time where I was fully relaxed. Only at a hot spring or with my friends at a dance, or a massage. Those are all rare for me. Does that count as relaxation?

"Just, breath in and out. Count to 10 each time, and close your eyes too. I will catch you if you fall." Isin't this a form of hypnotizing? I read about it somewhere.

"Just keep breathing...keep breathing...when I count to ten, open your eyes...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." I open my eyes...shit thats freaky, I actually feel relaxed. "Now, focus on fire and snap your fingers lightly." I did as told and a small spark of fire shot out of my hand. I guess I am a pyro, because then and their my eyes turned a light red, and I started laughing.

"HAHAHA FIRE!" I ran up to everyone and they stopped.

"Every one look!" I snapped my fingers harder, and I exploded a rock nearby, and it burst into flames.

"Uhh...Kratos, what did you do to her?" Lloyd asked him.

"I just taught her how to use her fire power properly. I think I went to far though." Kratos said.

"Sigh, Daniela's a pyro maniac and Raine is a ruin maniac." Genis said and cringed by the hit he got in the head from both me and Raine.

"Fire is more important than you think." I said with my eyes still a bright red, and Lloyd noticed.

"Then why do you have that wild look in your eyes?" I do? Damn it I am a PYRO!

"So yes i'm a pyro. The fire is so preety an-" I slapped my self bringing me back to my senses."Bad Daniela! Damn it! Why didn't you guys stop me?" I said with my regular eye color.

"Well, you did have fire as a weapon." Lloyd said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, but were glad your back to normal." Colette said. They continued forward, but I told Lloyd, Genis, and Colette to stay behind with me.

"Hey you guys wanna see something funny?" I asked them.

"Okay." Genis said and they nodded. I lightly snapped my fingers, and a small spark of fire was at Kratos' back. He was to far away to see me, so he quickly turned around and slashed his sword at the invisible thing attacking him. Seeing nothing was there, he quickly sheathed his sword, and turned back around. We all started to try and cover our laughter, and then I did it again, a little harder. He turned around quickly, jumping slightly and slashed again and then noticed me laughing. He walked up to me.

"Is this your work?" He said to me with a slightly annoyed expression.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" All three of us started laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just too funny." I had to hold on to his sholder for support, but just like an older brother would do, he moved and let me fall. "OWW!!" I landed straight on my face, damn it. That is going to hurt later. Remember the most important rule of having an older brother...DON"T PISS HIM OFF!!!!

"Let us continue." He said but he sounded distant. What was he thinking about? Anyway, we were now at the bottom and Sheena came out.

"You won't get away from me this time." She attacked us. I unleashed my wings and headed for Sheena while the others attacked the guardian. I was floating in the air and Sheena tried to attack me but kept failing.

"Get down here and fight." I was hitting her with fire from above for a few minutes and she was one hit away from being defeated.

"No, I like it up here better...GRAVE!" The spell did it and she was defeated.

"Damn, I swear, next time we meet your dead!" She disappeared, I hide my wings, and turned to the others.

"That was way too easy." The smile on my face quickly dissapears, and I fall forward. The world going black around me, but I do manage to hear some things.

"She's collapsed! We need to get her to a doctor, quick! How did this happen?!"

* * *

OHHH Clifie!!! What will happen to Daniela??? I know all, please review and I might tell you..maybe

Kratos: Pyromaniac


	11. Daniela's Assasin

Chapter 11

Really long chapter for my fans today. I really got into this chapter. FULL of angst too.

Kratos: AmberAurion only owns herself and another person with black wings.

* * *

This is what happened when I was unconcious.

"Is she alright?" Kratos asked with a worried exspression.

"Yes, she should be, it looks like she just collapsed from exhaustion. I suggest you let her stay in her bed for the night. She should be fine by morning." A doctor said.

"Yes, thank you for coming on such short notice." Kratos said, and the doctor left, and the others were out looking for a late gift for Daniela. Kratos had voluntered to watch over Daniela. He waited for the doctor to leave and started to talk to her, hoping she couldn't hear him.

"I know you may not hear me, but I wanted to let you know that...you are like a little annoying sister to me. I am sure that loyd is my long lost son now as well. It is of no concern to you, but I felt the need to talk to someone about this. I hope that you are safe, may you overcome this sickness...'' Kratos says as he closes his eyes.

Meanwhile, Daniela is joined by the Spirit Mana, in her conciousness.

''Where the hell am I?'' It is white every where, and where is everyone else?

''I sent you here, I need to talk to you.'' Mana says.

''Okay what do you need to talk about?'' I say.

''You need to stop being so full of yourself in battles. For very soon you will be fasing someone even stronger than you, and it will be hard for you to keep up, If you keep thinking that you are the best. Also, you need to stop getting into so much trouble, for if you cause too much pain on your body, your life will get even shorter, and we will be having a lot more of these talks. Do you have any questions?'' Mana asked me.

''Yes, why are my wings red?''

''That is how your soul felt at the begining of your journey, filled with pain. You now have a better understanding of life, but your wings will no longer change color, you are marked that way for life. Now, I need to go, please be safe.'' With that I slowely regained conciousness, and opened my eyes.

''I'm...back? Kratos! OWW!'' I tried to get up, but immediately was brought back down due to a strong headache that I had now. I brought a hand to my aching head.

''Daniela! So your awake.''Aww, he was woried about me. ''How are you feeling?''

''Besides the fact I feel like i've been hit in the head with a rehiard...lets just say i've been better. So, what I miss?'' I asked.

''Well, everyone left to do something, and I stayed to look after you. Do you know why you passed out like that?''

''Well, Mana wanted to tell me to stop acting full of myself and stop getting into trouble. Thats basically it.''

''I see...'' Again,what is this guy thinking???

''Sit down, what's on your mind, you seemed distant lately.'' I have a good eye for just looking at a person and telling how they feel...well half of the time i'm right.

''It's just, I was thinking how Lloyd could be in the chosen's group...of all people it was him.'' Ah, he found out.

''Well that's a good thing isin't it? You know he is not dead though. Hey, I'm curious, why do you always have a mask on?'' He looked at me confused.

''A mask?''

''Well, you don't let anyone get close to you I mean.''

''I could say the same about you.'' Damn that's true.

''If I tell you my reason will you tell me yours?'' Come on say yes already.

''Sigh, alright.''

''Well, people have used me, hurt me, hurt my friends, and I think I have lost faith in some people. Just seeing the person sickens me. It also kills my mood for a while. Okay, now tell me your reasons.'' I said with a straight face.

''I...have lost faith that people can be good, many years ago. That is why I hardly feel joy from things normal people think is...fun. I don't trust many people, and I probably never will. I'm sorry, I feel I can't stay here longer. Before I go take this. I will be back later.'' Okay, depressed much? Well, what he gave me was...a present? It was wrapped in paper with fire on it...FIRE!!!! Sorry, forget about that. I opened it, and it was..a tunic, and a letter was there, I took out the tunic first.

''HAHAHAHA! FIRE!!'' I put it on, it was black, and had red fire balls all around it, I looked in the mirror and my eyes turned bright red as I looked at myself. I slapped myself and brought me back to reality. Next I opened the note.

'Daniela, when you read this, I will probably have left already, but I needed to find a way to tell you something. You are like a sister to me. I may have explained how I felt laready, but you are like the sister I never had, I fell the need to protect you. Both you and Lloyd, and Anna are one of the few that have ever been special to me. Take the tunic as a small thanks. I'm sorry I couldn't get something better. -Kratos'

He cares about me??? Well, I do have a close bond to most of my friends, it should make sense. The fortune teller was right. I looked at the inside of the tunic, and it had letters...I can't read them. Is it Angelic? I'll ask Colette or Kratos to teach me later. All I could see was a T, M, S, S, R, then Daniela. I heard a knock on the door. I quickly took off my new tunic, and got on the bed.

"Come in." I said. Everyone besides Kratos came in.

"Are you feeling better?" Raine asked me.

"Well, I wasn't sick or anything, it was that Mana wanted to tell me somethings. Like stop being full of myself while fighting and stop setting Kratos on fire." Everyone laughed, hey it is the truth. "Hey, where did you guys go?"

"Well, we went to get you your birthday presents." Colette said and they all put presents on the bed. Colette handed me hers.

"Here, this is from me." It was a small box wrapped in red paper...must resist...fire urge...okay i'm good now. I opened it and inside was a black headband with fire blazes on it. This so beats my white one.

"Oh my god this is cool, it is so better than the white one, thanks Colette." She smiled at me and Lloyd passed me one next.

"Here, I made it myself." It was an even tinier box with black paper over it. I opened it and saw a black bracelet with a blue flame on it. I forgot that some fire in the game is blue.

"This is cool, and blue is my favorite color too." Lloyd smiled and the others looked shoked. " You all thought it was red huh? Thanks Lloyd." Raine picked up another one.

"Here, I hope you like it." It was I think a book with red wrapping over it. I opened it and the book was titled 'A book for Pyro's, Ways to use fire.' haha I think my eyes went light red for a while.

"Wow, thanks Raine, this is awesome!" I slapped myself before I made myself blow up something. She just smiled. Finally, Genis passed me one witha reddish black color wrapping on it. I opened it and there was black gloves that had a fire sign on it.

"It's supposed to help you center your power and blow up things with more accuracy." He said with a smile on his face.

"Aww thanks everyone, these are the greatest presents I ever got!" Lloyd and Genis started blushing and Raine and Colette smiled. It was late already so everyone went to sleep. I hardly slept at all, so I went outside trying to find Kratos. I just put on my older clothes, and headed outside. I went a little far away from the city, and ended up close to the sea. It was cloudy, kind of like the day this one girl spread a really bad rumor about my other friends to get me to stop hanging out with them. It worked for a while, but then I heard she was the one actually talking about me and wanted them to stop hanging out with me. If it was my choice, I would be kicking her ass right about now. I clenched my hands at the thought. If only...then I would fulfill the need in my veins to hurt her. I never hold grudges, so it is hard for me to say that.

"So, we meet again, old friend." What the hell?

"Show yourself!" I turned around and unsheathed my sword, and releasing my wings.

"So, you are an angel too." A black blur was heading towards me, but I dodged it. The blur stopped, and appeared a girl with long black hair, with black wings...

"Stephanie...how did you get here."

"I was sent to kill you. If you wont be my friend, then no one shall." A black ball of who knows what appeared and hit me in my fuking face!!! It cut me straight down from the bottom of my left eye, to the center of my cheek, she also knocked me back. This girl is strong, is this what Mana was talking about? A person who I cannot defeat?

"You...why would you do that to me, and everyone else! Why did you betray me?!" I was quickly losing my temper, this can't end well. I snapped and hit her with a fireball straight at her heart...wait my attack failed???

"Why aren't you dead?!" I scremed. Blood was running down my face in lots.

"You lack the power to defeat me, I have been powered by the darkness in my heart, I am invincible!" She shoot another black energy ball at me, knocking me down, unable to get up.

"Now, DIE!" She shot another one at me.

"KRATOS!!!" As on cue, Kratos showed up and blocked the attack before it could hit me and helped me up.

"Damn, we shall meet again one day." She dissapeared in a black blur...how, why is she here, why does she haunt me?

"Stephanie...you BASTARD!" I started to cry, I can't fight that girl, she was my best friend. Tears were rolling down my eyes, I met my match, she is too much for me.

"Daniela, are you alright?" I got electricuted with black light twice, and met my assasin...how do you think I feel?

"No,no, not at all." I just continued to let the tears roll down my face. "DAMN IT ALL!"

"Daniela, what happened?" Are you _blind_ man???

"What are you blind? Didn't you see the assasin of my death try and kill me?!" Great, now i'm going hysterical.

"No, all I heard was you scream my name and I ran over hear and saw you had fallen." Shit.

"You mean you didn't- and she was- and only I can...AWW SNAP!" Where is the spirit when you need her??? Oh guess what? I heard a crack of thunder, and it started to Rain. What a convinient time. I really miss my friends now, why didn't I bring one of them with me. "Kratos, please you may not know how to react to this, but don't push me away, i'm begging you." I hugged him tightly. He just stood there for a a few seconds before returning the hug for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, it's alright now." He patted my back trying to comfort me while I kept crying with blood running down my face. Damn it, am I the only one that can see her?

"I'm so confused..." The words I swear I would never say in my entire life, wow.

"Come on, if you stay out here too long, even with your Cruxis Crystal, you'll catch a cold." Of course brotherly version of Kratos will say. We headed outside, and I went to the bathroom to wash my face probably coated in blood by now. When I entered I saw someone who I didn't expect, take a guess who it is.

"I see you have met her then." Yup yup, Mana.

"Why her of all people, havent I suffered enough because of her?" I said wiping away the liquids on my face, all that was left was a scar on my face from that unfortunate meeting.

"You have dwelled all of your worries on this girl, she may or will be the death of you." Again with the dying thing, why do I have to die???

"Well, I used to think people were good, then I met her, why wouldn't I dwell on it?" It's the truth.

"That is true, but you need to defeat her...if you want to live. If you don't do it before the world is regenerated, then you will die, at her hands." Shit

"I see. Thank you." Mana dissapeared, leaving me by myself. I decided to try and find a way to contact Stephanie, so I said "I promise you..._revenge_!" I headed back to my room waiting tommorows events.

* * *

Tell me what you think my peoples.

Kratos: I can't believe it.


	12. Off to Palmacosta and the imposters

Chapter 12

Kind of a chapter where I had nothing good to put in it, but don't worry that will all change next chapter.

Kratos: What are you thinking of?

me: Ahh, if I said it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

* * *

The next morning came, and I packed my older things in a backpack and wore my gifts. They all looked awesome, well, in the eyes of a pyro like myself they did. I headed outside and everyone was ready. I tried my best to cover my scar with my bangs, but you could still see it. Hopefully they wouldn't notice.

"Oh, hi Daniela. Hey, what happened to your cheek?" Damn, it was Lloyd.

"Um, well I kinda ran into a person last night. Basically she was out to kill me, hahaha no biggie." I said with a nervous smile, Colette however walked up to me and brushed my bangs off my face.

"She slashed you in the eye?" She said shocked.

"Well, supposedly, what Mana says is that if I don't defeat her, she'll kill me. Uh, don't we need a boat or something? Come, let's go find one." That said we went to the docks. There we went to one of the boats and they told us about Aifread.

"Hey do you know where we can get a boat?" Lloyd asked.

"Aifread could help you with that, but he left to his hometown not to long ago.If you ask Lyla though, she might help.She lives in the house next to the inn." The guy told us.

"Okay, thanks."Lloyd said and we headed to the house next to the inn. Basically in my mind is part of a song that represents what is happening to me right now.

Look here she comes now,

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we loved you,

No flaws when your pretending,

but now I now she

Never was and never will be,

you don't know how you betrayed me,

and somehow now your everybodys fool

Everybodys fool (Evanescene)

By now, Lyla had already ran out of the ouse, and up to Max's boat. We went back to the docks.

"You're not going to take me to Luin?!" Lyla yelled, while Max was about ready to cower in fear.

"Lyla, the sea is full of monsters right now!" Max whined. "I-I care about you too much to let you be put in danger!"...baby

"But Aifread's gone back to his hometown!" Lyla yelled. "Fine! Then you deliver this letter for me!"

"No!" Max again. "Why should I act as a go-between for my rival in love?"

"Oh, quit your whining!" Lyla said and saw us. "You there! You deliver my letter for me!"

"We can't deliver it if we can't get across the ocean," Raine said

"I'll have Max take you in his boat," Lyla replied

"What?!" He said

"You think its okay for my love to go unrequited?" Lyla yelled again, scaring the younger guys in the group.

"Uh, of course not, but-" He was cut off

"NO BUTTS!" Mrow! Cat/dog fight and the cats winning.

"Oh fine, let's go then." We got on the boat.

"I was afraid this journey would force me to get on a boat sooner or later." Raine says and holds onto the mast.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Genis says and jumps up and down.

"Genis, your going to fall off!" Lloyd says.

"I'm sorry my boat is too _small_ for you." Max says, still ticked off.

"I'm going to fall!" Colette says.

"Wow...i've never been on a boat before..." I say staring at the blue green waters below me. "I'm bored." I say immediately after. I try to snap my hand and aim at Kratos' hair, but it won't work. "Damnit!" I keep snaping, and Kratos looks over at me, with an eyebrow raised.

"What happened?"

"Uh, well my damn fire power doesn't work." I say getting annoyed,see because of the moisture in the air, I can't create fire. About a half an hour later of sitting around doing nothing, we finaly made it to palmacosta, maybe now I can blow something up. Kratos talks to Lloyd about some training and we bump into the imposters...well Colette does.

"That girl broke the palma potion we just got." Fake Lloyd said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll get a replacement potion right away." Colette said getting up.

"Do, you think that will quell my anger?!" Fake Lloyd said. He was just angering me, and I turned to the group.

"Can I blow them up now?" I said with a smile, and they just sighed.

"WHAT?! Do you know who we are?!" Fake Lloyd said "We are the chosens group!" IDIOT!

"Oh really? Where am I then? Cause we are the real chosens group." I said, and a plump, tiny girl came in with clothes similar to mine.

"Sorry, I'm late you guys. You ran to fast." Holly fucking bannanas!! Is that me??????

"Yeah yeah Daniela, just hurry up." Fake Lloyd said to fake me.

"IMPOSTERS!" I said and snapped my hands, setting them all on fire.

"HOT!!" They said together and jumped in the ocean.

"Let's hurry." I said

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Lloyd asked me.

"Am I...that small and fat??????" I said, I'm not right? Right? Say something damnit!

"No, they were imposters after all." Lloyd said.

"So that means the guy that looked like a gorilla was...no that can't be right! It had to be Kratos!" Kratos did his wide eyed head tilt thing, and I had to stop myself from laughing. We entered Marbel's shop to get some supplies.

"Oh, please! There's no way anyone would sell those to you at a price that low!" Chocolat said

"You should be thankful that we're even willing to spend money for goods from a rundown shack like this." Desian number 0000000001 said

"I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians! I'm not going to sell one single gell to the likes of you!" Chocolat yelled.

"Chocolat stop!"Cocao said

"But mom, these are the same monsters that took Grandma away!" Chocolat said to her mother...also named after chocolate.

"You've got some nerve talking to us like that, little girl! You keep that up, and we can't guarantee what'll happen to you or this city." Desian number 00000045 said.

"Just try it! As long as Governor-General Dorr is around, we'll never submit to the likes of you!" Again Chocolat said, she yells too much, I feel bad for her mom.

"You little-"The other Desian says, "Stop! We'll exceed our quota for this year. We need permission from Lord Magnius to go any further." "Humph." "Depending on Lord Magnius' mood, you might or might not get to keep that pretty little head of yours!" The desians start to leave, and we all looked away, but I hid a little surprise spark that went off when they were out of distance.

"Well, I'm off to work mom!" Chocolat said and left.

"I'm sory for my daughters behavior, please, take a look around." Cocoa said, and I went to buy the palma potion, though we don't need it...yet.

"Do you have a palma potion?" I asked.

"Yes, 1000 gald please." I don't know but it was a long green bottle with some kind of liquid in it. I payed her the money, and we headed to the center.

"But Govener General Dorr, i've been a good boy and my dad still hasn't come back from the ranch." A little boy said.

"I promise you, just keep being a good boy and your dad will come back soon." Dorr said...what kind of name is Dorr???

"Yes, my daddy will save everyone." The girl said. What was her name Kilia? They entered the giant building, and we followed.

"We always welcome visitors, how can we help you." Dorr said.

"We are here with the chosen." Lloyd told him, which angers Dorr.

"Nonsnese! The chosen was just here. Guards! Arrest these imposters!" 8 guards surrounded us...oh shit. Oh thank Colette's clumsiness, she fell back, and caused me too fall two. Both our wings shot out of our backs.

"Wait, those wings...that is the real chosen!" Neil said, and or DUH! Who wouldn't recognize this blond?

"Then that means we gave the book of Regeneration to imposters." Dorr said.

"You just gave the book to someone who claimed they were the chosen's group?" Raine said getting angry.

"We didn't know." Dorr said, and we left. Once outside, Raine remembered something.

"Daniela, you just made our only source of knowing all the seals wash away." Uh-oh... "Daniela, I'm sorry for this." She went up to me and kicked me in the stomach, sending me back against a building.

"AHH! Damn it!" I said as I fell over, no one even cared...selfish people. Colette, Genis and Lloyd looked shocked, and Kratos just raised an eyebrow at me.

"We will head off to the next seal tommororw, lets look around the city for ther east of the day." Oh yeah Raine, act like nothing happened.

* * *

me: CHILD ABUSE!!!

Kratos:...

me: Please review so Raine doesn't abuse Daniela anymore.

Daniela: Please, it really hurts.


	13. Palmacosta

Chapter 13

Okay new chappy!

Kratos: AmberAurion owns nothing.

* * *

We all decided to head off into the Palmacosta Academy, and two geeks stared heading down the stairs...why am I saying that..I have glasses...but i am NOT A GEEK! So stop thinking that you jerks!

"Genis, you were supposed to go here right?" Lloyd asked Genis.

"Yea, I got a recomendation to come here." Genis said.

"Proposterous! A kid like you would never get into this school." Boy 1 said.

"Yeah, it took me 5 tries to pass the test to get in." Boy 2 said.

"Genis is smarter than he looks. He knows all his time tables." Lloyd said, but I on the other hand am HELPFUL...at times.

"What he means is that, he is way smarter than you will ever hope to be." I said, and considering I am about the same age as Genis they didn't believe me.

"Yeah right, I dought you even know what is the square root of 4 is." Lloyd had to be stupid and said.

"Thats easy, it's 3, and Daniela is also really smart."

"If you are both as smart as your friend here, I bet you are all stupid." Boy 1 says.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Genis and I said at the same time. I am way smarter than I look. Don't believe me? Look at my report cards, 4.0 baby ha!

"I bet we could beat you in a competition!" Boy 1 challenged Genis and I.

"Fine I accept your challenge and so does Genis, we will prove that we are really smart!" Wow that was a cheesy way for me to talk.

"Okay, lets meet in an hour." Boy 1 said and they both left.

"I suggest we borrow a classroom before the test starts." Kratos said.

"Yes, i'll help you guys study."Raine said and we borrowed a classroom. We studied basic history and math, and we headed to the match room.

"I head about the challenge, and prepared test to make it fair." A teacher said to us.

"Everyone take the test for fun." Raine said and Lloyd groaned.

"Prepare to lose you two." Boy 1 said.

"You shall be the one who losses." I said and we started the test, which was easier than I thought. It was basic question of the history of Sylvarant and math.

1. Who put a stop the ancient Kharlan war?

2. What is the whole number in pi?

3.What is the city(s) that have non-aggresion treaties with the desians?

4.How many chosen(s) have gone on the journey of regeneration?

5. Were they all succesful? Explain.

6.Are tomatoes a fruit or vegetable? (Daniela's thoughts: Holly fucking bannanas, Lloyd and Kratos probably got this wrong.)

7.What is the name of the current chosen? (Daniela thoughts: So this is the question that the other kid messed up on.)

8.Who is the goddess that protects this world?

9.What do exspheres do?

10.Who is the leader of the nearest human ranch?

After a while, they announced the scores.

"Lloyd Irving, 25." ...uhh...ok?

"Wow Lloyd, that's your best yet!" Wow Colette, way to be sentimental.

"Colette brunel, 120." ...

"Wait, it's not out of 100?" Lloyd asked.

"It was out of 400." Genis said.

"Kratos Aurion, 380." Smart ass.

"Raine Sage, 400."

"We wouldn't expect less from the professor." Uh huh, keep going.

"Mighty Washington, 380." Haha, what I get??????

"Genis Sage, and Daniela Laguna, 400."

"We did it!" Genis said, and I faced Mighty.

"Never think about the mistakes you made. Think about the mistakes you will make." I said, with a smirk.

"Sorry for not believing you guys." Mighty said.

"Don't worry about it." Genis and I said.

"You two are very knowledgable, how would you like to study here?" The teacher told us.

"Yeah Genis, you were supposed to come here any way." Lloyd said...he sounds kinda sad.

"I already told you Lloyd, i'm gonna come with you and Colette to help you regenerate the world!" Genis said.

"What about you miss?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry but I must politely decline, I have unfinished buisiness to take care off before I can settle down anywhere." I really do.

"Okay, when you two are both done, you may both come back any time." He said and we all headed off. Raine said we should look aroung the city in 'groups' to prevent us from 'getting hurt' the rest of the day. Raine was with Colette, Lloyd was with Genis, and Kratos was with me. I however had no interest in what was going on during the day, as I knew this city too well.

"Hey Kratos can we go to our rooms now?" He was probably looking at me like I was crazy or something, sleep in the day? It's been done before.

"Why, is something wrong?" Just because i'm being chassed by an assasin doesn't mean...forget I said that.

"No, im just not curious with this city, unless you wanna go somewhere."

"I'm not that curious either, lets go." We went to the inn, and the rooms were shared with our 'group of 2' Kratos sat down in a chair, and started to read a book, as I stood near a window looking out to the sea. A few minutes later, I got on the bed and started to read the book Raine gave me. Did you know, there are 1 thousand ways to start a fire???? As night started to fall, I got this strange feeling...I can't explain it, but it kind of felt like something big was gonna happen. A full moon was already out, and I fell asleep in a few minutes. Kratos notice because I fell back onto my pillow.He sighed, and covered me with a thick sheet. I was having a strange dream, I heard these words...'May the goddess of light learn her true identity, so she may be able to save the world from destruction. The fate of the goddess is to...' was all I heard and I was rudely awakened, by something pushing me onto the floor.

"Oww...damn it." I looked up, and saw...Stephanie with brown hair and dark green wings.

"So, I see you know your true identity now." The hell... I looked at myself.

"AHHHHH!!!!! HOLLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?????!!!!!!" I woke everyone up because we heard foot steps coming up. You see my hair was as white as snow, and my wings were a bright yellow.

"Daniela, what's wrong?" Colette said, and looked at me and Stephanie, she looked at them and I took the opportunity to hit her in the head and knock her out.

"What just happened, and what did you do to Daniela?!" Lloyd said.

"I am Daniela!" I AM...DAMN.

"Then why is your hair white and you have yellow wings?" Raine asked not believing me. Right on time again, Mana appeared to help.

"This is indeed Daniela, in her goddess state." Holy snickerdoodles batman! I'm a goddess?????????????????????????????????????????????????????

"Goddess?? ME?!" I yelled.

"Yes, you are the goddess of light, sent to save the world. The girl there is the goddess of darkness, sent to kill you. Your change of wings is not permenant, as it only comes once a week, but when you do have those wings, you become invincible. Like Stephanie is invincible with her black wings. Though you can still kill each other. Your first test, is too survive this attack." She said and dissapeared, leaving everyone to stare.

"So she is a goddess...that explains a lot." Kratos said.

"Yes, we now know why she can't be healed. Though this 'test' is very strange." Raine said. Stephanie suddently woke up and began to attack me with black balls of mana...or energy. I dodged them and held out my hand, and shot out beams of light...white light, what happened to my fire??? The beam hit her straight on, and she...vanished???

"An illusion?" I asked, though no one would really know the answer.

"So it appears, but as we know now, you need to be on guard." Kratos said, and I nodded.

"Um sorry for waking everyone. Forgive me." I said to the group.

"Don't worry about it, good night." Lloyd said and everyone but Kratos left because...well he slept in the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked, what is this guy bipolar or something? He's nice at one time, then cold at another.

"Yeah, I feel kind of light headed though." Hey, that's a joke isin't it? Well I didn't mean it like that, I guess this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"I see...if you aren't feeling well, you should rest." See, now he is being brotherly like he told me, and later he won't even care, just watch I dare you, I double dare you.

"I would but I can't really sleep that much anymore. You can't either huh? I'm just going to lay down." I said and headed towards the bed, reflecting on what just hapened. I don't get this shit at all, this is why I need my buds with me...damn. I manage to fall asleep after staring out the window for hours. This is only the begining, how will I get home, and will I ever get back?

* * *

Please review! It feeds the goddess of light.

Daniela: See, she is a stupider side of me.

me: Just becasue i'm hyper on sugar doesn't mean im stupid...just annoying.

Daniela: Please review.


	14. Water Seal

Chapter 14

New chapter...after a few days so what?

Kratos: She was forced to read a book for school.

me:It was a GOOD book...well so far.

Kratos:Amberaurion owns nothing

* * *

I didn't sleep at all last night, and when I did it was only for 5 minutes, when Kratos woke me up. By now my hair and wings were back to normal as well.

"Daniela, get up everyone is waiting." Kratos said and I got up and we went outside.

"Everyone is ready, so let's go." Raine said and we headed off to..somewhere. No body asked me again about last night, but Kratos was curious for once.

"How are you feeling?" He said still looking ahead.

"Oh, um i'm fine." Except for the splitting headache i'm just fine. After walking a while we stopped at the house of Salvation to rest a while, and guess who we found.

"Please protect the world, and let the chosen fail her journey." Wow, kinda harsh there but she IS from Tethe'alla.

"Wow we didn't know you prayed." Lloyd said.

"I-I don't ugh! Next time we meet your dead." She said and dissapeared...a little short tempered there aren't we? We were about to leave and Colette found a doggie.

"Aww how cute! I'll name it...fluffy." Isin't that a cute name for a _fluffy_ dog. Man i'm getting bored and...where the hell are we even going?

"Hey you guys...where are we going?" I asked and I guess Raine was still mad at me.

"Well we would know if you didn't destroy our only way of knowing where the seals are." Yup. she's still mad.

"Why are you still mad professor? It wasn't that big of a deal." Lloyd said, and Raine slapped him.

"Have you no respect for knowledge?!" Uh oh.

"That's not very nice." I said and she faced me.

"You want to be next?!" She started to chase me and she kicked me into Lloyd.

"DAMN!" Lloyd and I shouted at the same time.

"..." Kratos just raised his eyebrow.

"If you are all done, I suggest we continue." He said looking annoyed.

"Yeah, why don't we go to the Thoda Gyser?" I asked.

"Why?" Genis asked.

"Oh because I know a few things about that place that can help us." I told him.

"Yeah let's go, Daniela can be right." Colette said, and we headed of to the docks, completely not noticing the human ranch. We paid the fee, and headed towards the...boats?

"It's a...washtub." Lloyd said.

"Yup its a washtub." Genis said.

"Washtubs, hmm..." The hell? What is he thinking of, oh well i'll ask him later.

"I'm not getting in that thing." Raine and I said at the same time.

"Um are you guys afraid of water or something?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not, I just can't use fire while i'm near water...and it doesn't look safe at all." I said, I prefer to fly anyway.

"No, i'm not afraid." Raine said. Genis came up to her and started to pull her arm.

"AHHHHHH!!" Raine said and everyone was looking shocked, mouths wide open.

"Ahhh?" Lloyd asked.

"What I meant was ahhh, this can be fun." She said and got in, I however, unleashed my wings.

"See you on the other side." I said and before I took to the skies Kratos gave me a 'are you crazy?' look. Wow, it really is preety from up here, I touched the clouds and they were wet...damn. It didn't take me long to get there, but I made it a few minutes before the others did. I walked to the top of the pier, and heard something.

"Your first test completed...now face the second oh goddess in training...survive the..." Was all that was heard.

"Who's there?!" I said unsheathing my dagger. That's strange, I swear I heard a voice. Everyone came back and Raine...kissed the floor, but when she saw me...

"FASINATING!" Oh perfecto, first she was mad at me and then she goes ruin mode on me. "I've never seen a goddess fly before!" She said and started heading towards me, and I backed up a little.

"Woah! Genis, control your sister!" Genis just smirked and laughed.

"There's no stopping her now." Geinis/brat said

"That's not very nice! Uh, look at that, its an ancient statue!"I pointed at the thing in the gyser.

"Hey, I think we could use that for later." Lloyd said.

"How are we gonna get to it?" Genis said.

"Use your icicle to freeze the water so I can get there." This can get ugly fast, I remember in the game when I made him fail on purpose...

"Okay, but it won't last too long, so listen to my directions carefully." Genis said and they started. "Left, right, left-" Lloyd slipped and nearly fell in, but I had a promise to keep.

"Lloyd!" I ran in front of him, and the steaming water hit me instead...it was really hot but we got back safely, well almost. I kneeled on the ground, I like the heat and all, but that hurt!

"Daniela! Are you alright? See what you did Lloyd!" Genis scolded Lloyd.

"I'm alright don't worry about me, I got that statue." I said getting up and handing it to Raine.

"You sure your alright?" Raine asked.

"Yeah i'm fine. Colette follow me." I said to her.

"Okay." She followed me behind the bilboard.

"Put your hand here, it's an oracle stone." Colette did as told and a path became clear. "Everyone ready? This is the second seal." I said they all went forward but I stayed a little back. When everyone went inside I saw Sheena try to get in, and I snapped at her, sending her away immediatly. Kratos and Lloyd went back for me.

"The assasin did not make it in then." Kratos said looking back.

"She was here?" Lloyd said.

"Don't worry I took care of her." I said remember I burnt her back to wherever she goes in that smoke. Lloyd just shrugged and continued on, man don't even bother to say thanks for saving your life??? How considerate of you.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked.

"What's with you? At first you don't care, and then when no one is around, you do care." I said to Kratos the bipolar man.

"..." Oh yeah say nothing now huh Kratos?

"Fine don't answer. I'm fine anyway, don't worry about me...wait this is the seal of water right?" Oh great.

"Yes, is there a pro-" He was about to say problem when he remembered how I was near water.

"Damnit." I said and kept walking ahead. We eventually made it to the seal farely fast because of my wings but...um let's say a had a little mishap on the way down.

"DAMN IT!!!" I said as I fell into the water, and when I came back up soaking wet, they all started laughing, even Kratos turned around so we couldn't see him laugh.

"Oh yeah, really smart. Laugh at the girl that has power over all of you. Let's just go to the damn seal and get it over with." I said and everyone headed to the seal. Where we started to fight the...water thing. Me already half soaked couldn't really use my fire power so I had to use my spells. After a few minutes of batteling my spell was complete.

"Power of the stars and eternal skies...lend me they strength...those who reject the pure angel shall recieve no mercy...Stary Coat!" My star spell hit the mosnter straight on and it died, leaving remiel to deal with us.

"You have done well in reaching this far chosen one..." Remiel said.

"Thank you...father."

"Recieve this angel power, and head to the next seal, understood? My beloved daughter Colette." You think he'd think of better lines to say.

"Yes father." Colette said, and we headed outside where...damnit what the hell is happening?

"Colette! Daniela!"

* * *

BEWARE THE CLIFF HANGER!

Camile: Yeah really nice way to end a chapter.

me"How'd you get here?

Camile: Well you haven't updated symphonia jeopardy in a long time so I came here.

Me:Yeah, for the people who like that story I will update it soon okay...but I have an open poll to all reviewers. Which of my oc's that have appeared in both my stories do you like best? Angel, Camile, Stacey, Diana, or Isabella?? That person will appear in the story in the next chapter, you can say Daniela or Stephanie, but it won't count so please review.

Kratos: What I miss?


	15. Daniela's past uncovered?

Chapter 15

In the bgingining it is Daniela's past, and it switches from her point of view to first person at different times alright.

* * *

8 years ago...

We meet up with a lttle five year old girl ariving at her school on the first day. Her name is Daniela, and she is starting to meet her new friends.

"Hi, i'm Daniela." The little girl says.

"I'm Camil, and this is my sister, Angel." The other little girl with black hair says.

"Hi! Wanna be friends?" The twin to the girl with black hair says.

"Ok. Wanna play?" The little girl with brown hair known as Daniela says.

"Yeah!" The two twins say and run off together, to the mini playground.

2 and 1/2 years later...

A slightly bigger Daniela walks up to her father after school one day.

"Hi dad." She says.

"Daniela, were moving to another city." Her father says, to any 7 year old this would be shocking, especially this oversensitive one.

"What?! Can I at least go to school again tomorow and say bye?" She asks frantically. Her father says yes, and the next day she admits the news.

"Everyone, i'm moving away." She says looking down.

"What? That's not fair! Why didn't you tell us?" Camile asks a sad Daniela.

"I didn't know, so I guess we can't be friends anymore. Good bye you guys." She says to the twins, and another bunch of her friends.

"Bye Daniela...don't forget us alright." Angel says and they all give Daniela a group hug, when she leaves.

Another 2 years later...

A 9 year old, is found on the ground, another girl right next to her.

"Ow! Sofia!" Daniela says laughing as the other girl, Sofia accidently made them both trip.They both laugh and keep on walking home from their 5th grade class. It was getting dark, and they got lost, ending up in a back alley.

"Daniela...where are we?" Sofia, a girl with light brown hair says quietly.

"Girls like chu shouldn't be her at this time o night." A man apppears behind them who sounds drunken. They could even smell the alcohol, as they quickly turned around.

"AH-" The man covers the girls mouths before they could scream.

"You guys screammm, and chu dieeee." The man holds up a knife and a gun.

"Go away!" Sofia says, the man just gets angry, taking out his gun and shoots. A loud thud is heard, and the girl named Sofia falls to the ground, unresponsive, but before she leaves, she says one thing.

"Daniela...get...away...you were...my best...friend..." Was what was heard, and she dies, leaving Daniela there by herself.

"Sofia...NO! DAMN YOU!" Daniela gets angered quickly, and the man shoots at her at Daniela's arm. Blood was gushing from all courners of the alley. Daniela then used the only form of self defense she knows.

"OWW!!!!!" The man falls after losing the ability to bear children,and Daniela drags Sofia and runs. She wouldn't know at the time, but it was then she never would act the same way she was when she was a innocent little kid.

3 years after the accident...

A 12 year old is once again in her town where she lived when she was a little kid, apparently they moved back. The whole incident made it near imposible to feel safe in the shady city. It was a year after she moved back, and she slowely got her ability to talk with her old and new friends, in a junior high. This was a few days before she was transported to another world where she is now. She is talking with Angel about moving back.

"Daniela, i'm so happy we got to be friends again!" Angel said, as they have gotten close again.

"Yeah, it has been a long time hasn't it. A lot of things can happen in a few years huh. You all changed." She said through narrowed eyes, it seems she was always distant.

"Yeah, even if it has almost been a year since you got back. I want you to know that if there is ever anything you need to talk to me about, I will always be here." Angel said through serious eyes, Daniela just smiled.

"Yes...thank you." They hugged and then the bell rang. "Hey, come bring everyone to my house on Sunday, we'll hang out." Daniela said.

"Okay, see ya then!" They said and walked away to each others classes.

Now we meet with Daniela and Stephanie, she was put in a coma but woke up, and her body was with the group, while her spirit was with Stephanie.They were in another forest.

"All this happened when we met, you remember what happened when you were with Sofia? I sent that man to kill you both." Stephanie said...what the hell.

"The hell...it was _you?_ She fell...at your hands?" Daniela just fell to her, knees and cried, remembering the past.

"Yes, you both caused my family trouble. Your father and my father were both in the war, and your dad killed mine." Stephanie said with a angry look.

"They were gonna die if one of them didn't get killed! My dad says your father begged him to-" She was cut off.

"You be quiet! YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Your dad is a murderer! You, as his child must pay! You are a sin!" Stephanie said casting a spell, and it was charging.

"We don't know what really happened, the government never told us! We don't know if that's true! I'm not a...sin..." I said...am I a sin?

"SHUT UP! What ever you do when in this state, affects you in your other state as well, if I kill you here...there will be no more Daniela." Stephanie said smiling before casting a spell. "Oh power of darkness...lend me your power...DARK RAMESH!"

"AHH!!!" Just like origin's spell,Ramesh I was hit but with black volts of energy, doubling the power and damage. I was knocked to the ground, my arm was broken, and was covered all over her body with scraps and bruises. Her clothes were also shreaded in various places. I was on the ground, breathing heavily and crying from the pain. Stephanie came to deliver the final blow. I probably deserve it, I let Sofia die...

"Still alive huh, this should kill you...Demon- ah! Ugh! This isn't over!" Stephanie said, and I opened my eyes to see my savior.

"An..gel..." I said as best as I could, the world was starting to get dark...no I can't die...not here.

"Daniela...please hold on! I'll get you back." I think we were teleported back to the others I however need to sleep...goodnight. (A/N: the rest until Daniela wakes up will be narrated by...you lets say you were the narrator.)

"Angel! Is that Daniela? She's right here though." Colette said to Angel.

"Quickly, bring her body and put her on top of this one." Kratos picked up the body and set it on top of the spirit. Though the girl was hardly breathing. Raine saw that Dabiela was covered in scarpes and was bleeding heavily.

"Colette, Lloyd and Genis, go get the extra clothes we have and soak them in water, and hurry." Raine said closely observing Daniela's wounds. The three ran as fast as they could. Kratos came closely too.

"Raine, go into the forst and bring any medical herbs you can find." Kratos told Raine, she nodded and ran off as well. Kratos brought Daniela closer to him into a hug, holing her in his hands.

"What happened to her?" He said sounding and looking concerned.

"She was in a fight with Stephanie, she was near death when I saved her. We promised to always help each other. Mana also said she needs to defeat her darkness." Angel said looing straight at Kratos. "She wouldn't have a clean past as some would say it." She said and Kratos felt something in his heart, he isin't heartless.

"Clean past?" He said.

"Her father was in the war, killed many people and suposidly his best friend. Stephanie's dad was his best friend. She thinks it is Daniela's fault why that happened, and is out to kill her. When she was even younger, Stephanie sent an assasin, Daniela thinks it was her fault her other friend died. That is what I know." Angel said, now starting to blame herself. "If only I had gotten there sooner..." She now started to cry. A straigned groan was heard as Daniela began to awaken.

"Ugh...what happened." I said, what the hell, is Kratos holding me?

"Daniela!" Angel and Kratos said at the same time.

"Agh! Not so loud." I said clutching my ears.

"..." Kratos said looking down at me.

"Can I help you today?" I said looking at him. "Where is everyone else?" I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"Don't over excert yourself." Kratos said pushing me back. Everyone else came back.

"Your awake, are you okay?" Lloyd said and Raine came back as well.

"Ahh, your awake, Colette, pass me the cloths." Raine said, and grabbed me from Kratos' grasp pulling me into a sitting position.

"Colette, are you alright now? You colapsed as well earlier." I was lying on my stomach as Raine made me.

"Uh yeah, i'm okay, but are you?" Colette said, and Raine answered for her.

"I called her sickness Angel Toxicosis, now tell me these answer as truthfully as you can. Do you feel alright?" She asked.

"No." I said, you wouldn't feel fine if you almost died...again.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yes." Like I got beat up by an assasin...oh wait I did.

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"No." I am kinda hungry though but thats getting of topic.

" Does your back hurt?"

"Yes."

"Does your-"

"Enough with the damn 20 questions, i've got a headache as it is. Okay my head, back, and arm hurts okay." I said putting my head on top of my arms.

"Subject is irritable..." Raine said writing something in a notebook. I sent her a death glare. I sat up but it took a lot of effort.

"Okay..so now what?" I said.

"Sit still for a minute...there done." Raine had tied a few pieces of wet cloth on my arm to help stop the bleading, and around my head as well. "You need to rest." She told me, are you my mother or something Raine?

"I don't feel well anyway, see you all in the morning." I said and laid down, quikly falling asleep. While I was sleeping, Angel explained the parts of my past she knew, and what I had tried to hide for so long had come out.

* * *

haha real angst in thsi one huh guys?

Kratos: You really did it.

Lloyd: I'm sorry.

me: How did you get here? Doesn't matter anyway review please!


	16. Magnius attacks and ?

Chapter 16

Haha prepare for a slightly too close to original game plot chapter! The ending makes up for it though.

Kratos: How come you always end your chapters with a-

me: (covers his mouth) Just read the chapter already.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, in even more pain then last night. Genis and Raine were making breakfast, Lloyd was talking to Colette, and Kratos...where the hell is Kratos? I slowely sat up, but grimaced at the pain. Eventually I stood up though, bad idea for when I did, I almost immediately fell backwards.

"Adios." I said and started falling backwards, hey someone caught me. Kratos!

"You shouldn't overexcert yourself after yesterday Daniela." He said looking at me with a staright face bringing me to a sitting state again. Blah blah Daniela blah blah blah.

"Where were you all this time? Behind me or something?" I was still shocked to see he caught me.

"Actually, I was sitting right there." He said pointing to the tree not to far from me. I just sighed at the fact I didn't see it. I walked up to the others, and was surprised with the outcome.

"Hey guys- what is that?" I said looking at the pot that had something in it...is it even edible?

"Oh hey Daniela, I was just helping Raine cook, I looked away for a second, and this is what happened." Genis said shaking his head.

"Daniela, I suppose you are feeling better today?" Raine said. No I actually feel worse then before, so does that answer your question?

No "Yeah..." I just trailed of thinking they would get it.

"I see, do you want any oatmeal?" Raine said...that's oatmeal???? Looks like something chewed it and spit it out...

"Uh, i'll pass i'm not that hungry." I said with a sheepish grin, and headed to Colette and Lloyd who were just sitting looking bored. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said.

"Oh, hey Daniela, are you okay now?" Colette and Loyd asked me..at the exact same time. They are hanging together way too much.

"Y-yeah, don't worry about me, when are we going to keep going on with the journey?" I asked in the best tone I could get out of my starined voice.

"Were just gonna eat first...wait who cooked?" Lloyd said.

"Everyone, the oatmeals ready!" Raine said to us, and Lloyd turned pale.

"Uh..."

"Hah, good luck you guys." I said and left them to have whatever that substance was. I then saw Angel, looking out into the forest. "Angel?"

"Huh? Oh Daniela...I was so scared." She said and greeted me with a hug. Ow...ow..ow that hurts.

"Ow..." I said in a small voice but she heard and immediately let go.

"Sorry..." She said looking down.

"Thank you...for everything. You actually saved my life back there, I wasn't sure if I was going to survive. I probably don't even deserve to be here now." I said looking away from her.

"Don't say that, you are here for a reason." She said getting angry.

"I'm a sin, I should have not been born." I shouldn't have.

"Don't say that, you were put on the planet for us. Everyone has a purpose, and you are not a sin." Angel said now very angry.

"Let's go you two." Lloyd said, and we followed them. I was quiet the rest of the way, not very different from how I usually act, but everyone was looking at me. If looks could kill...i'd be well passed dead by now. Most of my wounds had healed, but everything still hurt. Now we were headed to Hakasonia Peak, we arrived and a group was there.

"I suggest you guys stay here until the Desians leave the area." A group leader said.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"The Desians went to Palmacosta." Th lady said, and Lloyd started to run off, everyone following.

"Oh that's real nice you guys! Leave the injured one behind!" I yelled at them who were out of ear range, and ran as fast as I could. I'm not sure what happened, but I immediately caught up to them, running faster than them all. They are all to slow, I grabbed Angel, and Lloyds arm, and ran them to Plamacosta.

"Daniela? How can you run so fast in that condition? That can't be good for your wounds." Angel said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't push yourself." Lloyd said.

"I'll...explain...later..lets hurry." I said between breaths, we made it to the center before Cocao got hung by Magnius.

"This lady has failed to provide us with supplies, and wil be executed today." A desian said, and Magnius walked over.

"No! It's Magnius from the human ranch!" A random guy said,and Magnius picked him up by the colar.

"That's _lord_ Magnius to you vermin." CRACK! He just killed the guy! Before he could unleash the trap door, Colette and he others arrived, and Colette threw her chakram at the rope, unting it before she got hung.

"MOM!" Chocolat yeled and ran up to her mom. I swear she should work on her voice, I bet Colette and Kratos' ears are bleeding with their hearing.

"You stay away!" Magnius says. Lloyd demon fangs him."UGH!"

"Let us respect the wishes of the chosen."Kratos says, after slashing Magnius as well.

"The chosen has come to save us!" A man yells surprised.

"Do you all realize what your doing?If you defy the Desians, this city may be attacked just like Iselia. " Raine said to the group.

"That's right! And I know full well what I'm doing! I won't repeat the same mistake again. I'll destroy them all, the entire ranch! " Lloyd said now angered.

"Lloyd, that's insanity." Raine said.If it counts blowing something up, i'm in!

"They're only after Colette, Daniela and me anyway. And besides, we have the Chosen on our side! The savior who will regenerate the world! Right, Colette? "

"…Yup! I'm going to fight for everyone's sake." Colette sais her voice filled with determination.

" I give up. You're all hopeless… But I'll help, since I'd be worried about you otherwise." Translating: This will end badely but I need to help or you'll all die. Raine said.

"Professor Sage! Thanks! "Lloyd said.

"Damned little…enough of this crap! I'm leaving them to you. Get rid of them! " Magnius yelled, my translation: AHHH! I'm gonna die! Hey uh...you get killed and i'll pay you back later!

"How dare you lay a hand on Lord Magnius! You're all dead! " Desian #674599285792758730654268543207281746156106317865-246478299759275965 said. We started attacking them, they held me back however.

"Daniela! Stay back, you could get killed if you reopen your wounds." Kratos said and the others started to fight. While Lloyd, Kratos and Colette were fighting one of the spellcasters, Angel was casting a spel, and a desian was heading straight toward her! I gotta help her! I jumped in the fight, and right when he attempted to slash at her, I jumped in, causing the blade to hit me in the sholder and I felt something rip. I slashed at the guy and he died, we finished the battle, and I fell to my knees clutching my sholder in pain.

" She opened her wound!" Colette yelled out and everyone rushed towards me. I got up so I wouldn't worry them.

"I'm okay. I guess I have repayed my debt to you huh Angel?" I said, and we headed to Cocoa's and Chocolat's house.

"Thanks for saving my mom.I don't know what I would have done if they'd murdered my mom as well…." Chocolat said to us.

"As well?" Angel asked.

"My husband volunteered in Governor-General Dorr's army…and was killed in a battle against the Desians. And my mother…was taken to the ranch." Holy crap I forgot that it was marble.

"It was Grandma, Marble, that originally founded our shop. We have to protect it, not just for ourselves, but also for Grandma's sake, for when she returns. I'm sorry, but I'd better get going soon. It's almost time for the next Asgard pilgrimage." I looked over at Lloyd and he decided he couldn't stay there longer, and a few of the others noticed.

"What's up with him?" Genis said, starting to head out to follow him.

"I'll go see. You stay here." I said and started heading down, eventually leaving the city when I finally found him. "Lloyd?" I said.

"Oh Daniela. We killed her...didn't we?" He asked me looking down.

"She was suffering, it was either kill her, or let her live in eternal damnation." Haha I stole Yuan's line.

"I guess it's true...can you keep a secret?" Lloyd asked me.

"Of course." I said getting closer to him, as I was at the other side of the room.

"For a minute, I actually felt I was helpless, I didn't think I could help. When Chocolat's mom was being hung, and she almost died. It was like I remembered something...I was falling. I don't understand why I saw that." He remembers what happened when he was younger, I shouldn't explain to him the truth yet.

" I see, do you feel the need to get stronger?" I asked him.

"Yes. I need to get stronger, to help all of us, I couldn't help you back then when we were fighting either." Lloyd said.

"Dont worry about me, i'm...okay...AHH!!" I yelled as I felt something slice through my neck, then slashing through my stomach, leg, arm, back and I fell to the ground, hardly breathing. The fact that Lloyd had left to the outskirts of the city didn't help either.

"Daniela! Wait, it's you?!" Lloyd said looking at the girl near me. Stephanie, with her black wings had her blade to my throat, when she turned her head to Lloyd.

"Hmm, very curious, You can see me as well I see. No matter, I have done my job, she will die in a matter of minutes anyway. I have accomplished my long lived goal." She said and I had a very good respons.

"Damnit all..." I said weakly.

"Nice rebutle." Stephanie said, and sliced through me once more, I heard Lloyd scream my name, the black blur dissapeared, and everything went black. Hey is that a light? Holy shit...i'm dying!!!!!! No, I can't...now now. I need to help them...

* * *

Kratos: Another cliffhanger I see, just as expected.

me: Well this is labeled as angst is it not?

Kratos: Hmph... thinking I didn't do anything in this chapter.

me: Review please!


	17. The land of the halfdeads and Anna

Okay ,my stupid computer finally let me load this page.

Kratos:...

me: things will come a little fast, but bear with me.

* * *

"Huh? No I can't die! I need to help the others! Where the hell am I?" I yelled as I sat up in this strange place. It was like...a desert area, people were walking around. "I'm not in Symphonia anymore am I?" I asked to no one in particular. A lady with long brown hair, chocolate hair came up to me.

"Your awake now huh? Well welcome, Daniela." The women said with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" I said getting really confused.

"You are in the world of neither the dead, nor the live. You have been put into this state due to the accident with Stephanie. She took the oportunity of your weakness to strike. Right now, your friends have taken your body to a house away from the city on hopes of you not dying." The hell?

"Lady say what now?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I'm Anna." She said with a smile.

"Anna...whoah! Your Lloyd's mother!" I said jumping back slightly in surprise.

"Yes, I am. I have been watching over you all this time. You see those three staircases? On leads to hevan, the other to hell, and the other back to the planet." She said to me.

"You came to tell me to go to hell?" Wow that sounded wrong.

"No, you have done nothing bad, nothing you have done is bad enough to be sent there."

"People have died due to my weakness, isin't that enough?" I asked her

"It is not your fault, you have been in the wrong places at the wrong times is all. You are not yet ready to die. Everyone needs you right now. I have been sent to tell you your time is not yet up, you need to make it back to Symphonia. Your friends are trying their hardest to heal your body...they do not want you to die. To get there though, you will need to face a test, overcome trials of your past, things that are currently happening will be what you see. Before you can go back though, you will need to make it up the staircase, facing may obstacles. Good luck..." Anna said.

"Trials...wait Anna! Don't leave...I...I can't do it on my own." I seriously can't.

"I will always be with you all, send my regards to Kratos." Anna said and she faded away, leaving everything black again. A few seconds later, I was back in Symphonia, at least where my body was, I was actually there but no one could see me.

"She won't be able to hold on for much longer, her breathing is getting scarce." Raine said. By now, I have gotten close to all of them, they all looked really down.

"She can't die...we need her." Lloyd said looking really crestfallen.

"No...don't leave me Daniela..." Colette said in a barely audiable voice. She was...crying?

"Raine, you have to save her!" Genis yelled, and Raine just shoke her head.

"This is all I can do, we will just have to hope for the best." Raine said. _my healing arts can't even save an allie..._ What the hell? I can read minds in this state?

"..." Kratos said but thought _I see i'm going to loose someone else close to me. I failed to protect her...just like I failed Anna and Lloyd. _Aww that's so sweet, I need to remember to tell him about Anna.

"Daniela..." Lloyd said and thought _i'm sorry I couldn't help...if only I had paid more attention, if I hadn't made you go outside maybe you wouldn't have died... _

"You were so nice to me..."Genis said and thought _I knew you knew I was a half elf, but you still thought of me as your friend, thank you so much..._

_"_..." Colette said but thought _I thought we were gonna be best friends...i'm sorry I couldn't save you...I really am a worthless chosen._

"Daniela...you were my best friend..." Angel said and thought _We were supposed to be best friends forever...you left me once, please don't leave me again..._ She thought and closed her eyes, fighting back tears. I took a closer look at my body and gasped. I was cut up badly, my clothes were coated in blood, even my hair was sticking to my clothes from the dried blood. My vision went black suddently, and a staircase was seen, I read a sign outloud.

"The staircase of challenges." Strange, well this must be the last test. I started up the stairs and I heard a loud bang of thunder, and I mean _shrieking_ loud. I never did like lightning, and the fact that I just barely dodged the bolt of lightning didn't help either. "Shit." I started running. Bullets started flying now...what the hell??? To make matters worse, the stairs were begining to catch fire. There was a strong wind as voices started to shout random cuss words at me, accusing me of bad things.

"It...hurts...please stop...stop it." I fell to my knees as a bullet was lodged in my shoulder, if the physical pain wasn't enough, the name calling actually hurt, badly. I screamed slightly as the fire reached my legs, I forced myself to get up, and pushed myself up the stairs. A wave of diziness passed through me but I eventually made it. Once I was at the top, Anna was there.

"I see you have made it. Congratulations, you may now go back. Be warned, you will be very week for a few days, you may still travel, but have caution. Please, protect Lloyd and Kratos for me, thay seem to have taken a liking to you. Good luck..." She dissapeared, and a bright light blinded me for a few seconds. When I woke up I was lying down, and I groaned from the extreme pain I was in. Everyone immediately rushed to my side and stared at me wide eye, as I slowly sat up.

"Uh...how long have I been out?" I asked holding my head with one hand, the other on the bed for support.

"It's been almost a day, we thought you had died..." Angel said, and the others nodded. A look of shock came upon my face, holy crap a whole day?

"Is something wrong?" Kratos asked me with no expression on his face.

"..." I winced in pain as I tried to get up even more, and Raine brought me back down. "You need to rest, it's night already anyway." Raine said, and motioned for the others to leave, and they all left. I could see them standing out the door, having some sort of conversation. The pain was pure torture, I couldn't stop shaking. That girl that caused me so much pain was the one who blamed me for everything. I couldn't get to sleep, eventually I heard a knock on my door and someone entered, it was...Lloyd.

"Daniela? Are you still awake?" he asked me.

"Yea, whats up?" I said.

"I'm glad your alive. We were all worried and I wanted to know if your okay.. " I just looked at him with a smile.

"Thanks." I said and he exited, a few minutes later another knock was heard and Angel came in.

"Daniela, you okay?" She asked me.

"Haha, not really but i'll manage." I said to her, and she smiled.

"See, there's the goofy Daniela I know.Well get some rest okay?" She said and left. A few minutes later a heard ANOTHER knock...isin't this just like the game where 3 people visit you or you pick three people? I think it is. What the hell is YUAN here for?

"What? Did you come to make me suffer even more?" I asked him lying down again. This won't end well.

"No, I come on behalf of another matter." He walks up to me, and takes his swallow out of nowhere, aiming it at me. "Make Kratos release Origin's seal, or die!" He says...what the hell is with people and wanting to kill me. I've been resting for enough time, so I could fight back if needed. I just start to laugh.

"Hahaha...you think you can kill _me_?" I said though he probably could.

"In your current state, it wouldn't be too hard. Based on your reaction I assume your not going to release the seal, as you need to purge yourself of mana as well." Damn you. I don't want to die..._again_.

"As well...you knew didn't you?" I asked him before reaching for my sword... damn it, its at the other side of the room.

"It was obvious when Yggdrasill explained to Kratos what to do, I was there after all." He said with a stupid smile. I know how to confuse him long enough to get a surprise attack on him.

"Tu eres el mas estupido en el mundo." I said and his eyes went wide for a few seconds as he didn't understand what I said. For those non spanish speakers, I just told him he's the stupidest person in the world. I took the oportunity to do a back flip off the bed, and grabbed my sword, but I staggered for a second from the extra weight.

"Why you little! Prepare to die!" He really doesn't say anything original, I however added my hyper 2 cents to the intro.

"I'll make you go BOOM!" I say and snap my fingers, sending a fire to start on his hair...he then jumps out the window and into a river.

"I see you're power is still evolving." Yuan says.

"Mr.Obvious-a-lot say what now?" He glared at me for the coment and climbed out of the little lake.

"Just remember...next time...your mine!" He says and flies off. In my mind I say _beep you Yuan! _and point the middle finger at him before he flies off. I put my sword down, and when I try to stand up straight again, i'm hit with a strong wave of dizziness. More like a small blackout, probably because it is damned 3 in the morning! They kept me up all night! I take that as a warning and lay on the bed to sleep. Tommorows another day, hopefully better.

* * *

Tell me what you think everyone...Kratos? Where is he? Oh well please review!


	18. Palmacosta Ranch

I finaly got over my laziness!

Kratos: Finaly is not the word for it.

me:Just say the disclaimer.

Kratos:AmberAurion owns nothing besides her and her friends.

* * *

I woke up the next day 3rd, as Kratos and Colette were already up...no they didn't sleep I think. Kratos seems somewhat tired, again I can't see it in his face, but I think that is how he feels. Colette just looks happy to see one of us finally awake. Where was he all night anyway?

"Hey guys." I said, I was still sore but I was well enough to walk.

"Good moring!" Colette replied cheerfully looking at me.

"..." Kratos said not even bothering to turn at me.

"Nice to see you too Mr.morning person." I said sarcasticly, and Kratos looked at me with an annoyed face. Sheesh, what did he do last night? Probably keeping Colette entertained.

"Good morning everyone." Raine said as she and Genis awakened. I waved at them and Colette started a conversation with them as we waited for Lloyd to wake up. I had a few sarcastic remarks to get out, just to start my day.

"So, what bit you in the butt?" I said to Kratos with a smirk. He stood up, and started walking out the door, slightly motioning for me to follow. Must everyone ignore my sarcasm? I headed outside and found him looking at the sky.

"Anna says hi." I said to him, and he looked at me wide eyed for a split second. He returned to his normal face rather quickly though.

"You saw Anna?" He asked me.

"Yeah, and I heard what you all thought about me." I said smiling at him. "It was a shock to me, and here I was thinking you didn't care."

"I see...what actually happened?" He said with a serious face.

"Well, lets say she took the oportunity, and it almost worked, she almost succeded in my assasination. It was all of you that didn't want me to die, that alone was enough to save me." I should really thank them, but I can't explain my little mishap now can I?

"..."Damn you Kratos, this is where you say- "I'm glad your alright." Nevermind. He pulled me into a hug after making sure no one was looking. Yeah that's real nice, why don't I hide a camera somewhere and show people you have a heart?

"Kratos..." Damned bastard, hug me when every bone in my body hurts. "This hurts you know." I said and he quickly pulled himself away.

"..." Oh come on, this is where he is supposed to say 'i'm not letting anything hurt you again' "Just promise me you'll try to be safe. I can't risk losing someone else closes to me." He said looking away as the others all came out. Close enough.

"Hey Kratos, are you tired or something?" I'm curious.

"Yes, you could say that. You try entertaining a hyper active girl all night long."He said puting a hand to his face. I guess I wasn't the only one that had a rough night. I smiled at him, and we headed towards the others, we were going to Hakonisea Peak..._again_. Damn that girl, it hurts like hell to walk, I have to bear it though, it's not like I have a choice. Angel seemed to notice me lagging behind.

"Daniela, you want some help?" She said while laughing. I nodded, and then she pulled a Camile on me. "Kratos! Can you help Daniela?" Damn it all! Kratos came up to me, and grabbed me, slinging me over his sholder like when I first arrived.

"Kratos...again, do I look like luggage to you?" He sighed, and put me on his back, piggy-back style. "This is so cool." I said quietly as I was really high up in the air. This is how tall people feel...I wish I was taller. Kratos heard me, and shook his head slightly. His hair is so soft, no wonder it moves so much when he walks. We made it to the peak, and I was bored as hell, all I was doing was styling Kratos' hair...he's probably mad at me now. "Haha, thanks for the ride." I said and jumped of his back, it didn't hurt much. Uh-oh guess who I see?

"Chosen, Govener General Dorr would like to ask you to postpone your journey of regeneration." It is Dorr's lackies. This can't be good.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked

"A girl working at the travel agency, named Chocolat was kiddnapped. Also, a girl by the name of Eva was taken as well." Eva? Why does that name souund familiar to me?

"The desians took them?" Raine asked.

"Yes, they said something about a project, Eva and Chocolat were positive for the test." The guard said.

"Did that Eva girl...look somewhat like me?" It couldn't possibly be her...

"Yes, you two look almost completely the same, except for the height." I see...fuck.

"Thank you." The guards left."Ahh!!!!!!!" I kind of scared them all with that scream.

"Daniela...it's her isin't it?" Angel asked me, and I just nodded.

"Her?" Everyone except Kratos asked.

"Um, i'll explain later. Folow me, were headed to the ranch."

"The ranch?!" Lloyd asked me.

"All will become clear if we go there." I said with a hint of anger in my voice...if its my Eva, ill kill them all. The others seemed to notice my anger, and decided it wouldn't be wise to go against my orders. Seeing me pissed, is just like Kratos, willing to kill if necesary. A half hour later of wispers coming from behind me, we made it too the ranch. Neil stopped us.

"Wait, Dorr is luring the chosen so she will be killed." Neil said, come on I don't have all day.

"What? Why?" Genis asked.

"I don't really know, it would be best for you to ask him yourself." Thanks for the help Neil.

"Lloyd, it would be best to go deal with Dorr first, then we could come back to the ranch." Raine said.

"No, Lloyd, we need to save Chocolat." Don't forget about- "Eva is there as well." Thank you Colette.

"It would be wise to go see Dorr first." Kratos said.

"I agree with Colette." Genis said.

"Um...what do you guys think?" Lloyd asked us, Angel opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing. I had to get it my way though.

"I suggest we spilt into teams, one goes back to Palomacosta, and deals with Dorr. The other will infiltrate the base, and we will meet with Magnius all together." I suggested.

"Yeah, lets go with Daniela's idea!" Lloyd said, Kratos and Raine sighed. Thank you Lloyd. "Raine, Genis, and Colette, lets go to Palmacosta. Daniela, you lead for Angel, and Kratos at the ranch." I couldn't help but smile.

"As you wish." We parted, and headed inside the ranch. We ended up being near fighting, but a few bursts of fire, and...lets say they were convinced to leave.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yes that was a desian.

"Is she always like this?" Kratos asked Angel, I never act that way around him.

"Only when she's mad." Angel sighed, remember how I loved to piss off her sister...the outcom? Do the math, Angry Camile plus Sarcastic/Annoying Daniela equals One big mess

We finally made it to Magnius' room, after an hour or so of watching Kratos and Angel navigate through the ranch. I was in no mood to be of much help. Lloyd, and the others arrived a few minutes after, and Magnius came down. Along were two young girls...Eva!

"Half twin!" I yelled at her, we look almost exactly alike. "Damnit!" I yelled unsheathing my sword,my pupils dialating, my eyes turning blood red...reder than blood. "Let her go!"

"No need to listen to you VERMIN!" Magnius said. "Oh, and your friends you tried to save." He showed us the surviviors trying to escape on the projector, and locks the doors.

"Oh no, they're trapped." Colette said.

"Hahaha! A wasted effort! Everything you've done is meaningless!" The bastard said.

" How so?! We can rescue everyone after we take care of you! " Angry Lloyd said.

"Big words from someone whose futile actions caused the disaster at Iselia! " Magnius said.

"Th…that was… " Lloyd stamered...the boys getting scared.

"I know, how about I recreate that incident using the vermin on the projector? Watch. I'll unleash their Exspheres and turn them into monsters! " Damn you magnius.

"No! Stop! " Lloyd yelled. I paid no attention, I had more important matters to attend to.

"Come on now. I'll be more than happy to turn them into monsters, just like that old lady you killed… Just like Marble! Hahahaha!" Chocolat was shocked.

"Marble? You don't mean…" Uh oh...Chocolat will know the truth.

"Oh, but I do, my little Chocolat. Dear old granny Marble was sent to the Iselia ranch, where she was killed by Lloyd. I heard she met a pitiful end! " Magnius...die!

"Wait, it wasn't like that! Lloyd tried to save her! But the Desians turned her into a monster and— " Genis started but Magnius cut him off.

"Lloyd killed her. " Magnius says, and backs up near the desians.

"No…" Chocolat...

"Chocolat! " Colette yells out.

"Dammit! Let her go! " Lloyd yells.

"Leave me alone! I refuse to be saved by Grandma's murderer! I'd rather die! " That hurts you know...

"You mustn't say things like that! Don't throw your life away! " Colette says to Chocolat.

"…Dorr will save me. Leave me alone!" Yeah...about that Chocolat...

"Hahahaha! Right, Dorr, huh. Well, whatever. Take her away! " Magnius you need to stop talking, seriously.

"Stop! " Lloyd yells, and we fight a few soldiers.

"Dammit, how could you idiots allow these inferior beings to defeat you!" Magnius says to dead soldiers.

"Fine, I'll take care of you myself! I'll put an end to the Chosen, right along with you fools who can't let go of your elven blood!" Magnius you need to die now!

"This guy is really starting to piss me off." Angel and I said at the same time.

"Pathetic, you have no right to hurt these people...ORIGIN!" My wings shot out of my back, and Orign appeared.

"As you wish...RAMESH!" He rameshed Magnius, and dissapeared. The attack left me exhausted, I fell back from fatigue. Both Kratos, and Angel caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Hahaha. I see, so _your_ the _angel_. No matter, i'll kill you right now!" He started to attack us, aiming for me first. I was in no condition to fight, so Angel covered me. Damned Kratos...he just had to make _my_ crystal. This battle was taking far too long, I regained some of my strength, got up, and started to attack. Kratos was ready for the final low, but I beat him too it. I sword rained him, and we defeated him.

"Ugh…How?! How could a superior half-elf like me… " Superior my ass. He says kneeling down. I have unfinished buissines.

"Superior my ass! You threatened to hurt my family, and frinds. You have no right to live any longer." I said with a serious face, and stabed him in the heart, he died now.

"Cousin!" Eva yelled, and I headed to her while the others talked about destroying the ranch.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? You have an exsphere!" I said to her grabbing her arm. It was grey, the same as mine. "No...no don't tell me you too..." No please no.

"Yeah, um i'm kinda...yeah you know." Damnit.

"So your an angel as well. It would make sense, but...your not leaving my sight!" I yelled at her dragging her to the others. "Everyone, this is Eva...my half cousin." I said looking mad.

"Hi Eva." Colette said.

"As you see by her hand," I showed them her hand where the exsphere was. "she is also um...you get it." I saw their eyes light up at the thought of another angel with them. "She's going to travel with us...I can't leave this girl on her own. Please..." I said looking down.

"Yes, we should let her. Everyone agree?" Raine asked the group and they all nodded, Kratos just hmphed.

"Thank you." Eva and I said. We looked preety much the same. The only difference between us is that i'm slightly taller, more slender, and my hair is longer and auburn. She is a half inch shorter, has wider eyes,and shorter hair thats brown. The group just stared at us for a while, pissing me off again.

"Care to explain the staring?"I asked, but Lloyd was the only that answered.

"You guys look so alike. Your basically identical." Identical huh? Hmm, I could have a little fun with this.

"We get that a lot." Eva said.

"Are you all ready to go? I activated the self destruct switch." Hey!

"Aww, Raine I wanted to make it blow up." I said with a pout, and they all laughed except Kratos. Neil was waiting for us outside, when he saw a lot of people run by.

"What hapened?" Neil asked, urgency in his voice.

"The ranch's gonna blow up, and unless you wanna be barbequed, I suggest you leave now." I said and he ran away from the ranch. I just sighed and followed. I caught up with the others when...BOOM! BOOM BOOM!!!!! The ranch is now vaporized captain Raine.

"Are we all ready to head to Asgard?" Asgard...I should probably leave Angel there. Everyone nodded, as we pased Hakesonia Peak. I had a little talk with Eva, nothing big, just a friendly conversation.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Well, to _me_ it was a friendly conversation. Eva just laughed, and gave me an innocent face. What's so funny???? Tell me damnit!

* * *

Me: Please review, i'm always up for suggestions on my stories.


	19. Kratos' confession

K, this chapter is really short compared to the last one.

Kratos:AmberAurion doesn't own anything except, Daniela, her friends, and their pasts.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL...is so funny?" I asked Eva. What's wrong with me? I suddently feel dizzy, but calmed...that makes no sense! Angel noticed.

"Are you okay Daniela?" Angel asked me.

"Yeah, I just feel dizzy." I brought a hand to my head, but kept walking. It was getting late so Raine said once we got to Asgard, we could spend the rest of the day and night there. Another half hour of walking and we made it to Asgard. Again, Raine put us in groups. Colette with Raine, Genis with Lloyd, Angel with Eva, and Kratos with me. Kratos and I had to go get the rooms.

"Are you alright? You look pale." Kratos told me.

"I'm just dizzy." I said, I might just go to sleep for a while.

"You should rest. I have no intrest here anyway." Kratos said, I nodded and headed to my room. All the girls shared a room, and the guys shared a room. We had bunk beds, and I decided to go on top. Really stupid idea coming from me. An hour or 2 later of sleeping, I rolled a little too far, and fell of the bed...from the top bunk.

"Damnit." I yelled out at nothing in particular. I think nobody was back yet, but Kratos heard something fall, and rushed in. How pathetic of me, I was on the ground, flat on my face.

"..." Kratos said. He could have at least helped me. I got up, and saw him staring at me wierdly.

"What are you looking at?" I said but was then hit with reality. I grabbed part of my hair, and it was snow white. Why today?! "I'm going for a walk." I said to Kratos who just shrugged. I don't really know where I went, I just headed to the highest place my wings could take me. It was already dark, but I found a tall mountain where I could stay a while. I was always unusually calm in this state. Even so, I couldn't help but worry about my friends, especially Eva. I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest, and laying my head on my knees.

"So...the other fledgling caught up with you." I heard a voice. I knew who it was already, Stephanie, but I felt like I was safe at this time. I had nothing to worry about...that's what I feel.

"What business do you have here?" I said to the girl who appeared in front of me. All I did was move my head to see her, I didn't really move out of my position.

"I can't kill you while i'm in my weaker state, and you in the stronger state. So I came to explain some things." Stephanie said.

"I'm listening." I said putting my head back on my knees. I really wasn't up to listening to this girl, but I had no choice.

"You noticed Eva also had your exsphere. Am I correct?" She said.

"What do you know about Eva?" I asked getting up.

"I do know that we each have a past on this planet as well. You and Eva are closer than you think." She said with a smirk.

"What do you mean? We have pasts on this planet as well?" It would make sense but...

"Yes, as I do too. It is similar to our pasts on planet Earth. Except a few things." Stephanie said.

"I don't understand. How do I know what my past is here?" I asked.

"That you need to find yourself, all I can say is it revolves around Kratos. Muahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Okay...what a wierd laugh. Stephanie dissapeared, leaving me to wonder about my past. Kratos? What did he do? Why can't I remember anything? Hmm, I think i'll head back and have a little talk with Kratos. I walked back to the inn to find everyone talking. I entered, and they all looked at me for a while, as I had changed in my appearence.

"Daniela, we were talking and we found the location of the next seal. We are leaving in the morning." I nodded and they left for the rooms, Kratos and Eva were about to go too.

"Not you two. You're coming with me." I said and grabbed Kratos and Eva, taking them outside.

"Is something wrong?" Kratos asked.

"Do you know anything of my past...no our past on this planet?" I said pointing at Eva and I.

"I...may know something." Haha! Now this is going somehwere.

"Tell me...I need to know." I said with a calm face.

"Daniela, what is your last name?" What a vague question.

"Laguna. Why?" I told him.

"Eva, what is your last name?"

"Padro." Eva said, and Kratos gasped. He _does_ know my past.

"I wanna hear all you know." I said.

"Well, first, you and Eva are sisters." Kratos said and at the same time, Eva and I went wide eyed with our mouth open.

"Whoa!" We both yelled.

"Your parents both died because of a mercenary..." He trailed off.

"The mercenary was you, wasn't it." I asked, Eva looked on the verge of tears.

"Yes,they were also part of my family, but they didn't know and neither did I at the time, and I had no clue they had children. When I...killed them, I then found you two. Eva was asleep, but Daniela was awake. Staring me down with big brown eyes. I regreted my actions once I found you two. It was too late, so I looked after you for a while. I had to give you to seperate families, so you didn't ever need to know the truth." He said, and Eva started to say something.

"So...were sisters?" Kratos nodded and continued.

"Along Daniela's foster family was Stephanie. When Daniela came in the picture, she got jelous of the attention Daniela was getting. She decided she was too good for a family like that, and they didn't deserve her. So, she murdered her parents, and attempted to kill Daniela. Daniela was 8 and Stephanie was 11 when it happened. Daniela then decided that if she could learn to use magic and swords, she could avenge their deaths. Thus bringing us to where we are today, on the journey of Regeneration. The same happened to Eva. Stephanie attempted to kill her as well, because she knew about you two. Eva decided to live in Palmacosta, so she couldn't be found. That is all I know." Kratos finished.

"I see...haha even in this world people are after me to hurt me." I said laughing.

"Your not angry?" Kratos asked.

"I am a little, but what is the point in anger if it is gonna get us nowhere? Besides, I wouldn't be mad at you for anything." I said, i've really gotten close to the guy. "I don't think i've said this before, but your like the big brother I always wanted." I _am_ in a better mode in this state. I swear I saw a smile come upon Kratos' face. Eva said she was tired and left. "Hahaha." I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kratos said with the same smile on his face.

"I got you to smile." I said in a sing-song tone.

"Yes you did, now lets go back inside. It's gonna be morning soon." He said and we left towards the inn.

* * *

Kratos:Wow, you ended a chapter on a lighthearted note for once.

me: Yes I know, please review!


	20. Wind Seal

Hey people, sorry about the wait. Enjoy.

* * *

Being part angel, I couldn't get back to sleep, so I went for a little star gazing to pass the time away. It was about an hour till the sun came up for the others to wake up. Im so bored! I stepped outside of the inn and looked at the stars. I heard somefoot steps come from behind me and...um almost slashed my sisters head off.

"Ahh!" Eva yelled as I had the sword to her neck.

"Sorry about that." I said shething my sword, but that was a mistake.

"Boo." Someone said behind me and I jumped. I turned around to see it was Kratos.

"T-that's not funny." I said to him slightly shaken.

"You like to stargaze as well, am I correct?" He asked to me.

"Yeah, it's just really peacful." Well it also cures my boredom. "Why do you like it?" I asked him.

"It calms me down when the day or night has been stressful." He said. Oh the mighty Kratos needs to be calmed down????

"_You_ need help calming down?" I asked.

"Just because I hide my emotions doesn't mean I don't have any." He retorted. "I have a heart even though it doesn't seem like it." He stated kind of angrily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that." I said noticing he took it the wrong way. This always happens when I use sarcasm. He just sighed and looked up at the stars. "By the way, aren't I supposed to be the angry one, not you?" I asked and he glared at me...I should probably stop annoying him, but its just a great opportunity. "Is the big man annoyed by the little 13 year old?" I said with the voice you use on babies. He started to grind his teeth now, i'm just getting started.

"It would be wise to stop." He said...but i'm not done.

"Don't get mad, get glad. Buy it at your local retailers." I said, and he started to look even more pissed of than i've seen him before. I just kept on smirking. Time to confuse the big guy. "Kratos," I put on a military stance, and saluted. "Your country solutes you." He immediately looked confused, but then sighed. "Are you annoyed yet?"

"Yes." He said.

"Then I have done my job." I saluted him again. "That will be all Leiutenant Kratos." I said and went back inside the inn. Colette was talking with Raine and Genis, when Lloyd came out.

"Hey Lloyd." I said to him.

"Hi." He said yawning, and Raine got up.

"If everyone's awake, then I suggest we go." She said, but someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Angel?" I said, and it appeares that Raine remembered something and ran out the door. I realized something then too. "Damnit." I said and ran out the door with everyone following.

"Ahh!" I heard a scream as I climed the steep starcaise to the fake wind alter. Angel was about to be taken, I however didn't feel like losing anyone just yet. I was too far away, and wouldn't make it...unless I used my wings. I quickly unleashed them, got on top of the alter and started to battle the wind master.

"You fool! Why did you stop the ritual?" One of the people watching said. I kept swinging my sword and talked at the same time.

"This isn't the real seal...its a fake, and...we have to defeat it to stop it from..terrorizing the people of this city." I said to the group, who began to battle as well. A minute later we defeated him, apparently putting on a good show because everyone clapped at us.

"The Chosen has come to save us?" One guy said.

"Um, i'm not the Chosen. Colette is." I said pointing to her.

"So Martel has sent us another angel to protect us!" A little girl said with excitment in her voice. I nodded and smiled at her. Everyone said it was time to leave and I neded to say something before I left.

"Angel, I need you to stay in Asgard," She was about to say something but I cut her off. "The next section of our journey will be very dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt. Your my best friend, and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen." I said, and she understood.

"Okay, just be careful, and don't forget about me! Bye!" She said as we left. I sighed and kept following the others. Raine had figured out about the Balacruf Mouseleum from the stone tablet dropped from the wind master, so we went that way.

"Daniela, is something wrong?" Colette asked me away from the others. Of course something is wrong, my friend almost died...again. I can't sleep anymore, and on top of that I have to go with the fact I could get killed at any minute. In others words, yes there is something wrong.

"No, i'm okay. Don't worry about me." I said, and Colette smiled at me before returning to Lloyd.

"Liar." Eva said with Kratos right near her.

"I concur. Lying gets us nowhere." Whatever Kratos.

"I have no right to talk on that subject." I said and just continued forward.

"Someone's being bitchy today." Eva said to me.

"Believe what you want." I said to her. She doesn't understand what i'm going through. None of them do. I got bored really fast. Luckily we finally made it to the seal.

"Climb the central stairway and offer the map at the altar. " Raine said to Colette.

"Yes, Professor" Colette said and put the map in the alter and then...THE RUIN EXPLODED?! Haha got you there huh? All that happened was the Oracle stone appeared.

"It's an oracle stone! " Captain Genis/Obvious said.

"Just like we thought. This is a seal." Another captin obvious! His name is Lloyd.

"Okay then, I'm going to put my hand on it… " Another obvious person??? One day they're gonna run for president and create obvious laws like don't run through fire, and don't drop a t.v. on your head. Colette placed her hand on the stone, and the door opened. We went inside when Lloyd went 5 year old on us.

"Oh! This is pretty cool! I feel like an explorer!" Lloyd says and I sigh.

" …You always start out enthusiastic. " Kratos says and we start heading to the center. A few minutes into the windy dungeon and lets say i'm not doing to well.

"Damn, fuck, shit, crap, bastard, bitch, asshole." I say quietly because of the damned wind in here. Colette and Kratos both heard me because they turned around. Colette laughed slightly.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked. I gave him a little demonstaration. I make a little flame.

"Well, fire and wind," The wind blows the fire out. "Don't really mix." Oh yeah and i'll be ever so happy when we get to the seal of ice. Colette smiles and turns around.

"Blame your fate." Kratos said and keeps walking.

"Yeah blame my fate...when I freeze to death i'll blame my fate." I say but then remember Flanoir. We made it to the door that opens by itself because Lloyd got the sorcerers ring switched. We headed up the staircase, and found someone I wasn' expecting. Stephanie walked rigth past us. The others stared as her, but as she passed me I said

"Fuck you." I kept walking after that. We make it up to the alter and start the fight not to long after. As usual, Kratos, Lloyd and I head to fight the Iapyx, while the others heal people.

A minute into the fight and "Damnit! Fuck you! Ugh!" Lloyd, me, and Kratos in that order scream out as we were sent flying backwards crashing into the ground from the blow. Kratos and Lloyd get back up and finish off the monster while I prop mself up on my elbows trying to get up. The battle ends and Remiel comes. I get up before he arives.

"This is the third seal. You have done well reaching this far, Chosen  
One…Colette!" Remiel says catching himself.

"…Thank you." Colette says.

"Receive this blessing, the gift of angelic power from Cruxis." Remiel says to Colette.

"Y-yes father. Thank you." Colette says.

"The next seal lies far northwest, in a place that gazes upon the center  
of the world. Offer your prayers at the altar in that distant land." Remiel says.

"I will do as you say. Lord Remiel..." Colette again.

"I will be waiting for you at the next seal my daughter... the end of the journey is close, don't dissapoint me." I stick my tounge out at Remil before he leaves, then we head for the exit. We run into Sheena before we make it.

"Stop! This time your not getting away!" Sheena says.

"Get ready." Kratos says and we fight again. I took care of her though, a few snaps is all it took.

"Urg...why do you always win?" Sheena asks.

"Goodness and love will always win." Genis says.

""Goodness"?! What do you mean, "goodness"?! If you're good, I'm good as  
well!" Sheena yells.

"Not you, too! Everyone, stop saying corny things!" Lloyd says.

"What do you know?! When you regenerate the world, my country will be  
destroyed! I won't let that happen… I swear!" Sheena says.

"Wait. What are you talking about? If I regenerate the world, everyone  
will be saved…right?" Colette asks.

"…This world will be saved!" Sheena says and dissapears. We leave and Colette colapses again. So now were spending the night here, we will see how that goes.

* * *

Okay so please updat peoples. I would like to say here that I don't own glad or tales of symphonia. Please review.

Kratos: ... 


	21. To be continued

Sorry everyone. It's been a long time since I updated and this is a rather suckish chapter in my opinion. I kinda ran out of ideas, am really lazy, and I have too many things on my mind right now. Those are my problems and not yours so lets just get this one over with so I can go get more ideas from you guys.

Kratos: ...

* * *

Daniela's POV

We set up camp not too long after Colette fell ill again. Raine was busy taking care of Colette, Genis was talking with Lloyd, I didn't know where the hell Kratos was, and Eva was making dinner...why do I have a feeling that's a bad thing? Curiosity killed the cat, right? I don't give a damn, i'm gonna see what she's making...BIG mistake.

"Hey Eva what are you...what the hell is that?" I asked my sister when I saw the contents of the pot.

"Oh it's um vegtable soup." She said to me. Looks more like one of Raine's creations.

"Uh...okay...im gonna leave you alone with your...soup." I said to her and started to back up a little bit.

"Okay, i'll call you when its ready." She said to me and I nodded my head before walking away. I sat down on a sleeping bag, trying to recover my lost past on this so called real planet.

10 years ago...

Kratos' past POV

I could not believe what I just did, I had killed part of my extended family because of my mercenary job. I had tracked my family from my brothers and sisters and so on, though I never thought this would happen. Having just lost Lloyd a few years ago, I didn't really care. Being a Cruxis Seraphim didn't help either. Right now i'm serching through the remains of their home, and...what is this? Two little girls?

"Mommy...Daddy...WAHHH!!" Oh great, one of the girls woke up.

"Shh, shh, don't cry. What's your name little girl?" I asked what appeared to be a three year old. This is going to be a nuisance...

"Daniewa...who are you?" Hmm, this so called Daniela shouldn't be too hard to help.

"I am Kratos. Your mother and father told me to take care of you both..." I said but regreted the fact that she accepted me so quickly.

"Okay!" The little girl yelled and gave my leg a hug...you do not know how awkward this is for me.

"Is that girl your sister?" I said pointing to the other girl.

"Yes, she's Eva." The little girl with long brownish red hair said, pointing to another girl that looked identical to her.

"Hi...Kwatoes." I was shocked by how the little girl named Eva pronounced my name, but I now had another responsibility. I will have to be a parent once again...

"Do you know my pawpa and mama?" Daniela asked me...how do I word this out carefully?

"I'm your parents...friend..." Luckily the little girl believed me. Friends...like I _have_ any friends.

"...OKAY LETS PWAY!!!!" Daniela said running outside with Eva.

"No, wait!" I'm guessing they want me to find them...I stepped outside to find a shock.

"Ahh!!" I heard two girls scream as a man grabbed them...wait he's coming my way?

"Are you Kratos Aurion?" The man shorter than me said.

"Is that any of your concern?" I asked the man who looked very familiar for some reason...no it couldn't be...

"It's me you idiot, Yuan." Of all times he had to come now. "Lord Yggdrasill has summoned you." I sighed.

"I can't right now...i'm...babysitting..." I let the last word trail off when Yuan burst into hysterics.

"Hahahaha! How amusing, you of all people are stuck babysitting. Especially after you lost Lloyd you still care for kids?" He asked me.

"I fail to find that amusing Yuan." I said geting pissed off at him. It's not like it was my choice to have to take care of the girls.

"Look i'll take care of them. Lord Yggdarasill didn't seem too happy today." He's never happy. At least thats what Yuan says.

"Hmmm...how do I know that you won't harm them?" I asked him

"Look have I ever done anything to dissapoint you?" Yuan asked with a smirk.

"Well there was that time when Mithos asked us to pay our rent and we decided to not pay so when he got out his sword you ran away." Yuan turned slightly pale at that statement remembering what I did to him after.

"Look I know we aren't the best of friends as we used to be but just trust me on this one." So the short man says. It seems I have no other choice.

"...Alright but i think it would be wise for me to keep one of them." I told Yuan as he handed me one of the twins. I don't like the looks of this but he ran off.

"...pway?" I sighed at her statement.

"Not now Daniela, it's time to pay a visit to...Uncle Mithos..." It felt very irregular to name Mithos an uncle. Either way, we had to go see what he wanted.

At The Tower of Salvation...

It was hard to walk all the way over here, but I had no choice because of all the humans around. I put the little girl down so she would finally stop complaining.

"Kwatos...you killed my momma and pawpa?" Oh great, but how did she-so this is the girl Mithos has been looking for..?

"Daniela, are you-" I started to say before a blinding light appeared in front of her. Another angel appeared out of nowhere.

"Kratos don't hurt her." The angel said picking her up.

"Martel?" I said as the figure looked exactly like her.

"No Kratos, I am Mana. Martel is but one of the spirits inside me. This girl, Daniela, will either be the savior or destroyer of this world. Both worlds. I have given her this power, and you must protect her at all costs..." With that, Mana dissapeared.

"Wait!" It was too late to say anything.

"I will be back in years time, please protect her till then...oh and put this special exsphere on her." Said Mana's disembodied voice, then there apeared a grey exsphere in my hand. She's too young for an exsphere. It could be fatal. I'll just save it for when she's older. Well, off to see what Lord Yggdrasill wants.

...TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

See, not up to your expectations huh? Well please review. I would have done more but I kinda lost the first disk of the game, and I almost completely forgot most o the details so please review. 


	22. White Rose's Secret

Hi everyone um well it has been a while since I updated this story...sorry. You people know how it is with school and everything. I took the time to read my past chapters and noticed that I sucked...very badly. I will try to make these chapters longer and more interesting. I'm still open to suggestions so please help me if you think I should add something. I am adding more people to the story still, and my writing style has changed so hopefully it will not be so confusing anymore. If you're still reading, I have to thank you for putting up with my laziness. I hope I am slightly better at writing then I was before, so um enjoy I guess. On with the chapter. I would like to say from now on ill try to put the story in first person, from Daniela's POV unless said so. Oh and Daniela would be that sickly anymore.

Kratos: ...

* * *

It appears I had fallen asleep thinking of absolutely nothing but the reason why I can't remember my past on this planet...wait a minute. Maybe I was born in Tethe'alla? I don't know but i'm sure ill figure it out in time.

"Zzz...No don't eat me!" I slightly screamed out having a rather strange dream I had that had to do with an event involving a drawing of a cat and dog. I looked up at the sky to notice it was night already. "..." I sighed as I saw Lloyd talking to Colette about the not being able to feel. Lloyd turned back to the camp sight and I saw him start heading for me.

"Daniela I need a favor." Lloyd said to me with slight seriousness in his tone.

"Um okay...what is it?" I asked already knowing he wanted me to make coffee.

"Could you make me two cups of coffee using your magic? It's for Colette." He said as I shrugged, quickly preparing two cups.

"Here." I said handing him the cups.

"Thanks Daniela." He said as he turned around and headed back to Colette. I grabbed myself a cup and headed to the outside of the campground, bringing my sword in case I needed it.

By now once again I was back to normal, but either way I looked up at the sky to see the dizzying sight of multiple stars. It feel like i'm in an observatory or something. I laid down on my back to watch the stars, but I heard a rattle come from the bushes so I grabbed my sword.

"Oh god, put that away I come in peace." A deep voice that could only belong to one person I know, but why would he be here?

"...Dennis?" I got up and looked around, taking of the tunic in case he wanted a fight or whatever. Leaving me with little defense.

"Yea...it's me." He came out of the bushes after making sure no one was looking.

"..." I looked at him with wide eyes, and I started blushing. On earth, he was my boyfriend. I liked him and he liked me so we ended up going out thanks to help from our other friends. Hey we may be young but we could at least be affectionate can't we?

"Daniela..." He walked up to me and put me in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when you almost died..." He said with deep concern for me.

"It's okay...really. I'm okay so that's what matters right?" I asked him with one of those smiles that only he could make me smile like that...that makes sense right?

"I can't stay long, I have to go back and meet up with Sheena..." He let go of me and looked down.

"...You are fighting with her? How come I haven't seen you around then?" I asked getting suspicious.

"I somehow came here and...well I happened to land in Mizuho. They said I had to help with the killing of the chosen or they would kill me. So they taught me how to fight with spell cards, but I fight with a sword too. Hah a double threat." He said with his cocky smile.

"If you say so, just don't get killed on me okay, and we better meet again." I told him with a smile.

"Yes but now I need to go back, please be safe." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Remember I will always love you." A voice said to me as a white rose was left in place of the smoke. White roses had always been my favorite. I saw it was already morning so I headed back to the camp ground with a smile not realizing everyone was up and they all stared.

"W-why is everyone staring?" I asked trying to hide my smile and the red in my cheeks from seeing Dennis again. "L-let's go to w-wherever were going okay?" I said and turned around not facing them to put away my stuff.

Everyone except Kratos, Angel, and Eva were standing there with a dumbfounded look. "Well well isin't someone in a good mood?" Angel asked knowing the only time I would act like this was when I was with Dennis.

"Right...well we should head to Luin." Raine said when everyone had finished packing their things.

We were walking for a while getting the occasional battle from a random monster. I fought with newfound confidence. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, ignoring me but I could care less. I stayed in the back holding the rose in both hands.

"Daniela...is there something you want to share to the class?" Angel asked me and Eva and Kratos also looked at me.

"Um..no." I said and hid the rose behing my back, with a cocky smile. Kratos dotted, Eva laughed and Angel smirked.

We made it to Luin and the sight made me drop the rose in shock. Everyone walked to the fountain area and I looked in shock at Sheena but someone else was with her...Dennis!

"...!" My eyes widened as I saw them both badly wounded, breathing heavily on the ground.

"You! Now you're even over here?! Now you brought your boyfriend to help you huh?" Genis yelled at Sheena who looked at him in disgust. Dennis looked over at me. I was about ready to smack the hell out of Genis, but Angel was holding me back.

"Grr..." I silently said when I calmed down.

"What happened to the both of you? You're badly wounded." Lloyd said as he looked at the two.

"…Oh, it's you guys. If you want to finish me off, now's your chance. I don't have any strength left to fight. Neither does my partner Dennis." Sheena said.

"You're hurt badly, Professor! Please…heal them." Colette said to Raine.

" …I will, but first, I want you to tell me what happened here. It seems she has companions, and this may just be a trap to catch us off guard. " Raine said and I sighed. For one Dennis would never fight against me and win...just trust me.

"Professor!" Both Colette and I yelled at the Professor.

"So you really are as bad as you look..." Dennis said in a strained voice. I looked at him in concern.

"…Call me what you like. " Raine said to him as Sheena and Dennis got up.

"Take a look at this city. Everything's in ruin. The Desians…invaded." She said as I looked down.

"What?!" Lloyd yelled.

" Do you know about the human ranch northeast of here? The people of this city had been hiding some folks who escaped from the ranch. The Desians found out about it, and not only was the entire population forced to go to the ranch, but the city was destroyed." Sheena said.

"So, how were you injured? " Colette asked.

"We were trying to fight them off, but it didn't work very well." Dennis said through painful eyes that no one cared about besides me.

"Ahh! Help me, please!" A pastor yelled as Clara came from behind him.

"It's Clara! She managed to get all the way here!" Raine yelled.

"Stay back, you monster!" Sheen yelled but Clara slashes at Sheena, knocking her into Dennis, who in turn fell down.

"Ow..." They both said as Colette flew in the way.

"Clara, please calm down!" Colette said and Clara ran away.

"Colette, are you okay? " Genis asked as Clara made her fall.

"Y…yes." Colette said and they both got up.

"They have both lost a lot of blood." Kratos said.

"You're right. Professor, please heal her." Colette said and Raine was fed up.

" …Fine. But I swear, you're all way too softhearted for your own good. " Raine said sighing.

"I'll heal...Dennis." I offered and Raine nodded. We cast healing spells on them and they both got up.

"Why did you save us?" Sheena asked.

"Probably for the same reason you saved that man." Lloyd said and Sheena nodded.

"Thanks. I swear to repay this debt. Farewell…" Sheena said

"Are you leaving?" Colette asked

"Of course! I'm trying to kill you! Do you think I'm going to stay and play nice with you in a place like this?" Sheena said as Dennis and I just stared into each others eyes.

"Oh. That's true. But please be careful. Both of you." Colette said.

"…You're not supposed to care about your enemy! Come Dennis" Sheena said. I quickly kissed Dennis before they left.

"I suppose we should go to the Asgard ranch." Raine said and we all nodded before leaving Luin. After seeing him in so much pain, I couldn't smile anymore. I have failed him, I said I wouldn't let him get hurt...damnit. My smile was no longer present, and Kratos was one fo the first to notice the increased tension surrounding me.

"Daniela...are you alright?" Kratos asked me noticing I was no longer happy. What I forgot was that his thoughts were conected to mine, and he could tell what i'm thinking.

"It's...nothing." I said and looked down miserably. Kratos made me look up at him.

"You both promised each other you wouldn't die am I correct? I'm sure he's fine as long as you are...if he cares about you that is how he feels." Kratos told me with a wise tone in his voice. It figures he knows this from being with Anna.

"Okay...thanks." I put on a smile for him just to reasure him as he turned back around.

_'Please be alright...'_ I thought to myself about Dennis as we headed toward the next Human Ranch.

* * *

There it is...um well review and tell me what you think of this chapter, questions? Comments? Concerns? Come one review and tell me what you think. It's not that long, but its detailed right? I hope you guys liked it.


	23. Asgard Ranch

_Hey everyone gracias for reading and I hope you people will like my chapters from now on. Well on with the chapter._

_Kratos: All right then._

_"I can't believe the Desians went far enough that they even destroyed the city!" Lloyd yelled angrily as we just finished exiting the city._

_"There's no use in getting angry. Your anger will not solve anything." Kratos said wisely as we all headed to the ranch, getting Lloyd pissed even more. _

_"Don't you think I know that?!" He yelled to Kratos who only ignored him. "We have to defeat the Desians so this won't happen again!" Lloyd yelled and then put his voice down to a whisper. "I couldn't save Iselia, and now Luin is in shambles..." He whispered only Colette, Kratos, and I could hear what he said._

_"Lloyd..." Colette said worried about him but we were already at the ranch. It actually was not that far. No wonder they were able to catch so many people. _

_"__The security is intense. It's completely different from last time." Genis said noticing all the guards surrounding the entry gates._

_"Yea. Even if we get inside… " Lloyd started and Raine continued._

_"Hmm…there is a way though…" She said and looked at Lloyd._

_"Professor, I bet you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking. " Lloyd said with a smile._

_"I think I get it too." I said silently remembering the Desian costumes Raine will have to wear later._

_"What? What are we going to do? " Colette asked confused. I shook my head slightly, hoping that the other girl Desian costume would not be of use._

_"We'll disguise ourselves as Desians and sneak in. " Lloyd said with a cocky smile._

_"…I see the gears in your head move quickly only at times like this." Raine said smirking. Lloyd smiled for a second but then frowned realizing what _

_she had said._

_" …What's that supposed to mean? " Lloyd asked and I saw the Desian patrol start to come._

_"There's no time for that lets go behind then tree and ambush them as they pass." I said and we all hid, waiting for the perfect moment. When they passed we jumped out of our hiding place._

_"Now!" Lloyd said and we started battling them._

"_Humph" Kratos started the battle by demon fanging one of the foot soldiers. Lloyd ran to that soldier to help Kratos. Angel and Eva headed for the women soldier. Colette and I headed to the magical fat man while Raine and Genis casted spells. They were weak compared to other Desians, so not long after slashes and clashes were on the battlefield was the fight over._

"_Let's return to Luin first. We don't know when the enemy may spot us." Raine said, and we all nodded and headed back to Luin._

"_You were great out there Lloyd!" Colette told Lloyd making him smile._

"_Thanks Colette." He said and we were back in Luin._

"_Let's decide who will be the Desians so we can go infiltrate the base. We still have enough time in the day." Raine said and Lloyd waved his hand in the air._

"_Me! Me! I'll be the Desian! " Lloyd said and Raine sighed._

"_No Lloyd, we only got two usable costumes, and they're both for females." Raine said and Lloyd's smile quickly diminished._

"_Aw! That's no fair." He said and Raine turned to me._

"_Daniela, it appears it will be you and me wearing the costumes. That is the most logical choice." Raine told me and waited for my response, handing me the sluty costume._

"_...whatever, let's just hurry up and do it then." I sighed and Raine and I left to change._

"_When your done changing go back to the group alright Daniela." Raine said and left to put on her costume._

"_Yea yea...now how do I get this costume ON!" I screamed as I tripped over myself and fell in the water. "...damn...it..." I said getting up and finished putting on the outfit. I headed back to the others and Angel and Eva started laughing. "Would you explain what's so funny?" I asked them with hatred in my voice._

"_It's just that...Dennis would LOVE to see you like this...hahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Angel laughed and Eva laughed as well. _

_I walked up to them and looked at them. They started talking shit, wouldn't you know? I reached back like a pimp and I slapped the hoes! "There...now you were saying?" I told them when they were rubbing their cheeks in pain. "Well...off to the ranch." I said and we all walked to the ranch...yet again! "Hmmm..." I stated unintentionally thinking to myself making Colette look at me and then turn back around. __'If Sheena comes to save us when we get inside, does that mean Dennis will be there too? I hope so...' _I thought as we reached the front gates to the ranch.

"Stop!" A door guard said to Raine and me with the others behind us.

"We've done it!" Raine said acting all accomplished.

"...done what?" The guard said looking behind at the group.

"Why we've caught the criminal Lloyd Irving. We want to go turn him into the Five Grand Cardinals right away." I said with a cocky smile.

"Understood. Go on in." The guard said and opened the door. We proceeded inside the building, getting applause from the few Desians near us. Once made it to the control room Raine and I were back in our regular clothes. _'Oh god it feels good to be out of that costume.' _I thought as Colette, Genis, and Lloyd started looking at a part of the ranch.

"It looks like this is an Exsphere manufacturing plant." Raine said looking at the main computer.

"…So it would seem." Kratos said and I remembered this is the base where they had Anna held. 

"These are all Exspheres? Incredible…" He said astounded and I just sighed. Angel and Eva looked at each other and then Colette spoke.

"...Shhh. I hear voices coming from the next room." Colette whispered as we all turned to a door...which opened showing Botta and two Renegades walking out. They looked around then saw us.

"Hmm?! You!" Botta exclaimed when he saw me behind Lloyd.

"Uh-oh, these are the Desians we ran into in the Triet Desert!" Lloyd said pointing at them, Kratos was all the way at the back of the room and he slowly started towards the front. One of the renegades was laughing and the other was giving me a dirty look.

" Sir, this is the perfect chance! They still think were desians!" One renegade said to Botta, my hand reflexively went towards my dagger but Kratos forced my hand down then looked at Botta and they looked eyes for a second.

"…Are you looking for a fight?" Kratos finally asked acting calm. Botta turned his head to his soldiers who were preparing to battle.

"Wait. Kratos is with them. We'll retreat for now." Botta said turning back to us. At that moment, Lloyd looked at Kratos with a look of shock on his face.

"…You know each other?" Lloyd asked and Kratos looked at him.

"Perhaps...considering that we ran into them at Iselia and Triet." Kratos said not letting of the calm demeanor. 

"I think it would be in both our interests for us not to fight here." Botta said and Kratos nodded, letting them escape. Lloyd, Colette, and Genis tried to run after them but then a door opens, revealing three magicians, and unleashing fireballs. 'Oh no I have to get there quickly!' I thought and both Kratos and I sprinted to try to shield them...or at least tried too.

"Ahhh!" I exclaimed.

"Gah!" Kratos exclaimed at the same time because we kind of...sort of...tripped over each other. No actually he tripped on my foot causing him to fall on top of me...yea considering how much he weighed it was heavy. Colette managed to guard everyone, and Kratos got off of me unfazed. I was still on the floor, twitching, unable to stand. Raine however helped me up, leaving me in a sitting position.

"Colette! Are you alright?" Lloyd asked her after making sure Genis was okay. She smiled.

"I'm okay. But...I don't think Daniela is." Colette said pointing to me. I was still in a daze. 

"Ay dios mio. Porque me echaste este viejo gordo ensima?" I asked with my head spinning. _'Damn I got hurt worse than I though.' _I thought to myself then saw someone enter.

" No time for that, look behind you!" Kratos said to Lloyd and Kvar entered.

"Huh?" Lloyd turned around, the man staring down at him.

"Well, this is a surprise. When I heard we had some rats, I assumed it was the Renegade, Botta, but instead I find the wanted inferior beings… But I must say that I'm quite impressed that you're still alive after that attack." The man said slightly laughing,

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked. Kvar frowning.

"Humph. You barge into my ranch and demand my name?" He asked and Genis responding.

"…Wow, Lloyd, isn't this usually the other way around?" He asked and Lloyd glared at him.

"Genis! Not now!" Lloyd said angrily.

"He's Kvar, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals" Kratos said knowingly. 

"Hahaha…ah. I see that some of you know me. It is just as Forcystus said. There is no doubt that exsphere is from my Angelus Project!" Kvar yelled at the now angry Lloyd. Some desians entered and Colette threw her chakram at Kvar, giving us a chance to escape while he avoided the attack.

"Good job, Colette! Let's go, everyone!" We all ran through the open door and started walking to the other side. Surprisingly there were no desians at the scene so we calmly walked around. Lloyd Genis and Colette were in awe staring at the conveyor belts. I stayed fairly quiet just walking ahead, everyone else was making conversation with each other. Kratos was talking with Eva, Angel to Raine, I was alone. I stayed at the back and the others were ahead. Occasionally Kratos, or Colette, would turn around to check on me, only to turn back around after I caught them looking. After a little more walking we were at a dead end...where the people were traveling to their own deaths on the conveyor belt. 

"Wh…what is this?!" Lloyd exclaimed watching people go from humans to containers. 

"This is where the Expsheres are removed from the host bodies." Kvar said and we quickly turned around, Lloyd and I made our way to the front and put on a defense stance.

"Do you mean that Exspheres are made from…human bodies?" Raine asked sadly.

"Not exactly. Exspheres are dormant at first. They extract nourishment from humans to grow and awaken. Human ranches are Exsphere manufacturing plants. Why else would we spend our time raising and taking care of these inferior beings? " Kvar said with a wicked smile on his face.

"That's terrible!" Genis yelled at Kvar in disgust.

"You sick twisted person...how do you sleep at night!?" I yelled angrily, my exsphere starting to glow red. The fact that I already knew this didn't make it any easier to see the people forced to die.

"Very well actually...considering you are the angel that will cause the destruction of the world...not us." Kvar said with a huge grin on his face, as if it was a joke. Caught off guard, I dropped my sword, my eyes wide with hatred. I was ready to claw at his throat. Everyone knew better than to attempt to say anything to me. People always said I was intimidating when I was mad but I have never looked at myself when I was mad so...im not sure what the others were thinking. _'Breath...breath...don't murder him just yet...' _I told myself, trying to calm down.

"..." I couldn't say anything. I just stood there not bothering to pick up my weapons.

"Humph, pathetic. Lloyd, your Exsphere was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasill. It's time you gave it back. " Kvar said with the desians surrounding us.

"Yggdrasill…I suppose that's the name of your leader." Raine said knowingly.

"Yes. Now, for the sake of our great leader, Lord Yggdrasill, and for the sake of my own success, I need that Exsphere!" Kvar said to Raine and Lloyd further angering the young idealist.

"That is the result of years of time-consuming research. I can finally reclaim what was stolen by that filthy female host body." Kvar said, clearly speaking about Anna, only Kratos and I knew that.

"What are you talking about? The female host body? You're not talking about…"Lloyd started but stopped.

" …Hmm, you don't know anything, do you? That Expshere was cultured on host body A012, human name, Anna—your mother. She took it and escaped from the facility. Of course, she paid for her crime with her life." Kvar said, still smiling. Now Lloyd was angrier than I was.

"You killed my…" He started.

"Now, now, don't blame me. I'm not the one that killed Anna. Your father did. " The mutant eyed bastard said.

"Liar!" Lloyd yelled, incredibly hurt and mad.

"Please. When her Key Crest-less Expshere was removed, Anna turned into a monster…and your father killed her. Pathetic, don't you think?" Mutant man said again. This time Kratos stepped into the conversation.

"…Do not speak ill of the dead." Kratos said. Im not sure but I think I heard a slight hurt tone in his voice. 

"Hahaha! Who cares? They were both just a couple of filthy humans—worthless maggots. Just like each and every one of you are." Kvar said. _'Don't kill the mutant...don't kill the mutant...'_ I kept telling myself.

"…Don't you ever talk about my parents like that!" Lloyd yelled but at that moment, all the desians circled us and when all hope was lost...Sheena appeared. Whoop Dee do. Huh? Oh Dennis was there too but I was still incredibly mad so I couldn't notice.

"We'll handle this." Dennis said as Sheena prepared the guardian. He looked back at me, but I was still to angry to notice. I stared forward, my eyes as if they were unreal.

" …I'm going to use the last one, Grandpa." Sheena said. In an instant, the guardian appeared, teleporting us to the entrance to the ranch.

"Thank you Sheena and Dennis." Colette said politely. Dennis gave Colette a forced smile, looking at me. I was still staring forward. I kind of left my weapon over there so...I am kind of screwed over right now.

"Don't mention it. But what are you going to do now?" Sheena asked everyone.

"Let's return to Luin for now." Raine said.

"I concur." Kratos said and everyone else nodded. The trip back was painfully silent. Lloyd was still trying to let what he heard sink in. Kratos was regretting the fact he let Anna die. I don't know why but Kvar's words got to me. The angel that will end the world. Normally everyone would be happy if Lloyd was happy. He was the cement of the group...if you can understand that. Dennis had put me in a hug and kept me walking right next to him. Soon enough we made it back to the destroyed city of life. It was now pitch black outside, no moon to lighten up the sky or our spirits.


	24. Kvar's Unholy Plan

Sorry for the long waits but since school has ended I should be able to get a good number of updates before school starts over again. Im finally going to high school. Haha anyway let's get on with it. Im going to switch between Daniela, and Dennis's Point of views in this chapter. Giving Dennis will be there from now on he gets his own little intro.

Kratos: Amber Aurion owns nothing besides her friends and lover.

Once someone set up a campfire everyone looked at his or her exspheres, especially Lloyd.

"…I can't believe Exspheres are made from human lives." Sheena said breaking the painful silence.

"This is Marble's life…" Genis says remembering that Lloyd gave him the exsphere after we went to Iselia. Then Lloyd's exsphere shines as he forces it off his hand.

"Arrgh! This…thing!" Lloyd yelled angry.

"Lloyd, wait. What will you accomplish by taking that off? It's not just an Exsphere, it's also your mother's life, remember?" Colette walked up to him and told him that.

"But these things make a mockery of human life!" Lloyd yelled still angry. I remembered that I dropped my weapons at the ranch so...I had to go get them. I silently sneaked away from the city and walked on my own back to the ranch. I was in the woods now where the base was centered but because it was so dark.

CRASH! "Ow..." I had knocked into a tree and fell backward getting up, and lit a spark so I could see.

Back at the campsite...Dennis' POV

Dennis Aguirre...that is my name. I nearly never talk about my past. I arrived here with an exsphere...I am also an angel with dark blue wings. My power is the ability to read certain peoples minds. Those people happen to be all that have come here from earth. Right now im worried of how Daniela's doing...wait where is she? I looked around the campsite once Lloyd had calmed down and everyone was settling in to sleep. I could sleep if I wanted to but my exsphere doesn't make it necessary. Apparently, I have a special exsphere as well. Hmm...I guess I should ask me stoic over there if he knows where Daniela is. "Hey...uh...Kratos!" I said remembering his name.

"Yes?" Kratos asked not turning his head; he was just staring into the fire. Humph, I can tell right now he doesn't like me. Oh well.

"Do you know where-..." I started then flinched. Hearing Daniela's voice and seeing her crash into the tree. Kratos looked at me because of my sudden stop.

"Is there a problem?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Uh...um...n-no never mind forget I said anything." I said then walked away from the campsite in the direction of the ranch. Kratos didn't seem to care so he didn't bother saying anything. I headed in the direction where I sensed Daniela's thoughts, staying far away from her.

Daniela's POV

Hmm im surprised no ones noticed im gone. No matter, I have more important things to attend to. If I don't get my sword back I wont be able to get another weapon for a while. I am strong with weapons but if I try fighting with someone bigger than me with my fists I don't do much damage...unless im really mad. I kind of am right now but I can use that if I need it later. I make it to the entrance and the two guards look at me. I give them a death glare but the guards laugh at me.

"Hahaha aw look Bob the girl thinks she can intimidate us." One of the guards say. Okay I may be short but im still not that innocent.

"You wanna bet?" I say unleashing my blood red wings, my eyes going red as well. I start to float slightly in the air. "Now what do you say bastards?" I asked in a calm tone, showing of my sharp teeth.

"I-it's the angel!! Alert everyone in the building!!" The guard says who presses a button and an alarm is heard throughout the ranch. "Crap." I say and a guard throws something at me...it's a...I forget what it's called but it's that gas that makes the person go...unconscience...oh...no...good night. Like that I fall unconscious, the guards pick me up and take me inside.

Dennis' POV

Damnit Daniela! I saw everything from above a tree. I silently follow the men inside but once they got in...the door was slammed shut leaving me outside. "Ah crap." I try to pick the lock but it won't open. _'Daniela...please lend me your strength...maybe then I can break open the door...'_ I try to tell her, hoping she is alright. At first nothing happens but a few minutes later a flash of grey mixes with the dark blue exsphere. I feel her cold strength flow through my veins causing me to shiver slightly. Man I need to talk to that girl once I get her back. I focus on all my mana, my dark wings releasing themselves in the process. I step back a few yards then run to the door, my fist glowing blue from the mana and punch the door...that goes flying into the room and I think it landed on a desian...uh oh. I walk up to where the door landed and see a leg sticking out. "Oops..."

I ignore that and walk inside. All the rooms are dark except for a few. I entered on room in hopes of finding her but instead I find...a storage room. "wow look at these swords." I say and look through them. I spy with my little eye...a sword that pwns these flimsy cards! I want it so ill take it hah! Uh yea...anyway I take it out of its scabbard and in engraved letters it says kareshi and directly under that it says novio. Well novio means boyfriend I know that but what's kareshi mean? I don't play to find out soon so I sheath the sword and attach it to my side. I look around and find another sword. It was almost identical to the last. They were both iron long swords, with thick blades, and the hilt was painted blue on mine, the other was red. I think ill keep this one for Daniela. It says Kanojo and beneath that it says novia. Yea this is for her. I attached it to my other side and exited the room. I saw another light in the hallway and noticed the door was open. I began to make my way to the door when I heard voices.

"Let go of me...you jerks!" A girl that sounded like Daniela squeaked. I peaked in slightly to the room and my eyes widened with hatred and surprise. Daniela...my girlfriend...my 1 and only love...she was tied in a chair half-awake, and completely disoriented. There were two desians next to a man in the middle holding...a syringe? There's this orange substance in it...is that poison or something?

"With this shot from our labs, the angel should turn on the chosen's group and end up killing Lloyd and herself in the process. It's brilliant! I will get Yggdrasils present back, become a seraphim, AND kill Lloyd. Muahahahaha!" Kvar said then turned around and looked at me. "Your too late boy!" He said then as if on cue, the doors locked itself.

"Damn!!" I yelled and then quickly ran to find another way in.

Daniela's POV

"...Kareshi...save me...why are you...doing this to me-" I started to say drowsily but Kvar covered my mouth.

"Silence fool! You are going to be the end of us all. So I want you to use your power to kill Lloyd and the other nuisances! Now ill see you in the morning!"

"!!" I tried screaming when he stabbed the thick, never-ending substance into my body. I could have sworn I saw Dennis knock them all out at that moment and grab me but the darkness over came me.

Dennis' POV

"AHHH!! YOU FRICKEN BASTARDS ARE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING HER!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, unleashing my wings, and slashed powerful attacks at them using my new sword. I managed to knock them into the walls, temporarily paralyzing them, giving me time to grab Daniela and leave. So I did just that, running as fast as my legs could take me. Eventually I made it out of the base successfully avoiding further attacks.

I flew to a little far away from the entrance to the campsite and hid my wings. I look down at the little angel in my arms, her wings fluttering lightly in the breeze. A slight light appears on the horizon. Her face is revealed using the suns light. Her eyes are scrunched up as if she's in pain. I make it back to the camp grounds and sit down, letting her lean against me and sleep. I looked around and saw everyone was there except Kratos and Colette. I looked back down at Daniela and put one of my hands on her forehead. She's burning up! Oh god I wonder how she's gonna act like when she wakes up. She then stirred in my arms and slowly opened her eyes that were slightly glazed over.

"Dennis...?" She asked me with confused expression on her face. "What happened?"

"Well...answer me first. Why did you go back to the ranch alone?" I asked and she sighed.

"I wanted to get my sword back...and it appears that I failed." She said looking down.

"Yea about that...this is for you." I said and handed her the sword. She looked at it and took it out of its scabbard. She admired the sleekness and looked at herself in the reflection of the sword, then turned to me.

"Thank you..." She smiled a little then put away the sword.

"Kvar injected you with this...orange thing and I don't know what will happen to you so you need to be careful if you have the slightest bad feeling I want you to come to me. Do you feel okay right now? You have a high fever..." I said to her seeing her grimace in pain.

"...I'm okay." She said giving me a forced smile. She is probably worried about what they actually put in her. I saw her try to get up but she grimaced again and went back to my arms. "You have to rest." I said but she shook her head slightly.

"No...look everyone is getting up." She said and the others began to awaken. I helped her get up and after a few seconds and everyone else said good morning to each other.

"When we hit the next town ill try to get you some asprin. Just hold it out till then alright?" I told her silently and she nodded. We then proceeded to talk with the others so they didn't get the impression anything was wrong.

Okay heres a quck update for your guys plesure. So please reviewand tell me what you think about Dennis and Daniela as a couple. You all know that next is the part where the ranch goes to two groups so tell me who you think should go with who. Im open to suggestions so please review

Kratos: Why do I have a feeling im not going to like this?

Me: Shut up kratos 3


End file.
